Water Dance
by XNightWishX
Summary: Naruto gets dumped by Sakura and while running off to clear his head he comes across a waterfall and finds a beautiful woman dancing on the water. NaruHina, Slight SasuSaku. Oh, and I don't own Naruto...
1. Chapter 1 Homie Got Dumped

I DONT OWN NARUTO. DON'T SUE MEH.

Ch. 1

"Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto's ramen binge was put to a pause, "what's up, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned to him and slightly smiled. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back "I love you too... Sakura-chan."

Sakura's smile faded, she held her head down, in shame." But Naruto... Even though I love you... I'm not 'in' love with you, like... like I am with-"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes..." tears began to roll down Sakura's face." Sasuke-kun finally confessed his feelings for me." Sakura really began crying now, which made it more difficult to speak." A-and N-Naruto. I-I don't want you to think I was using you as some replacement. I-I just felt like giving you a chance would be m-my first step of moving on and forgetting about him. B-but Naruto I-I can't."

Naruto pulled Sakura into a comforting hug. Sakura looked at him in shock. He wore a sad smile.

"It's okay Sakura-chan... It's okay." He kiss the top of his now ex girlfriend's head while it was buried in his chest.

"Naruto. Thank you for understanding." It was... hard for me to tell you this, and I still feel guilty."

"Don't" was his only reply. He wiped the tears away from her big green eyes, and released her from his grasp.

"You done eating?" He asked smiling.

Sakura smiled back "Yeah."

Naruto put the money on the table "Thanks for lunch, Old Man!"

Him and Sakura said goodbye and went their separate ways. Naruto walked around town with his hands behind his head. He thought about the incident at the ramen shop. He was a little sad, but he wasn't hurt, by Sakura's dumping him. They started going out a little while after the battle with Pein. Their average day was going for a walk, talking, or getting something to eat. They haven't had a real kiss, just short kisses on the mouth or cheek. She was finally his. Every day with Sakura was Naruto's best day of his life. But he lost her. To his best friend/rival Sasuke.

So why wasn't he devastated?

_Everything happens for a reason I guess_... he thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto recognized that voice anywhere, but was surprised it didn't come with a stutter.

Naruto turned around to find a girl with pale skin, long dark damp hair, and lavender pearls for eyes. She wore her normal gray and purple jacket with navy blue sweat pants.

"Oh, hey, Hinata" Naruto smiled, causing Hinata to lightly blush.

"H-Hi. I was just wondering what you were doing out her this time of night?"

Naruto looked up. It was indeed nighttime. While walking, he didn't even realized how late it was.

"I guess I lost track of time... Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" He asked Hinata.

Hinata looked at the starry night sky in amazement. "It is."

Naruto's gaze shifted to Hinata. "So Hinata..."

Hinata looked at Naruto. " Y-Yes?"

"What about you? What brings you here this late? And how come your hair looks wet?" Naruto questioned her, being unintentionally nosey.

"Well um, I was training." That didn't really explain her wet hair, but Naruto decided not to question her anymore.

"Oh okay, well I was just taking a walk. But I'm on my way home."

"Me, too. I'll s-see you later, Naruto-kun." She smiled and walked away.

"Yeah, see you later..." Naruto watched her walk away and smiled.

_She's...cute? _Naruto erased the thought from his mind before he started blushing, and continued taking his sweet time walking home, while starring at the sky.

Well I started this story already, but I deleted it because I didn't like it, so I'm restarting it again. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 You Ain't Got No Game!

I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO. PLEASE... DON'T SUE MEH.

Ch.2

It was a sunny afternoon in Konoha. Naruto was taking a walk with his hands behind his head like always. He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed walking. It cleared his mind, and made him notice how beautiful nature was.

His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten yet today. Fortunately, Ichiraku was right up ahead.

Naruto sat down at the bar table "Hey, Old Man. Can I get a menu?" Teuchi's eyes widen.

"A menu, huh? But always order Ramen."

Naruto chuckled "Yeah, I know. But something new wouldn't hurt, am I right?"

Teuchi handed him a menu and smiled. "I suppose not. Go on and take a look."

_Naruto not wanting Ramen... How bizarre_. Teuchi thought.

"Hmm... I'll take the Gyoza."

"Coming, right up!" Teuchi took the menu away from Naruto. Naruto patiently waited for his dumplings while looking around.

"Hey, Boss!" He knew that voice anywhere. Naruto's three favorite brats came running up to him.

"Hey Konohomaru!" Naruto smiled

"Hey Boss, where's your _girlfriend_?" Konohamaru teased.

Naruto chuckled, "well actually, I no longer have one."

The three gasped "She dumped you already?" Udon asked.

"You must have no game at all, Boss!" Konohamaru added.

"You guys! Don't be so insensitive!" Moegi yelled,

Naruto couldn't help but laugh." I guess not, Konohamru. She's still in love with Sasuke, after all."

"Well aren't you upset? Aren't you gonna beat him up or something?" Konohamru asked.

"No, no. Sakura's happiness all I truly care about. If she's happy with Sasuke, then... I'm happy too."

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke." Said Udon.

"I agree! You should fight for her, Boss!"

Naruto grinned "Thanks for the advice you guys."

"No problem, boss." The three said.

"KONOHAMARUUUU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Oh, crap! Ebisu sensei found us! Gotta run, Boss!" The brats took off, with Ebisu sensei right on their tail.

"Order up, Naruto!" Teuchi placed a plate of hot dumplings on the table.

"Thanks, Old Man!" Naruto dug in. _These are good! I should get these more often! Of course nothing beats ramen, though._

When Naruto finished, he paid the old man and left, walking around with his hands behind his head, as always. He noticed the only pink hair girl he knew, leaning against a building. But she wasn't alone. A boy with black, spiky hair, was next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and the two passionately kissed.

Naruto's eyes widen. He couldn't move. _We... we've never kissed like that...Ever..._

This was too much for Naruto. He ran in the opposite direction, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just had to get away.

Naruto ran out of town into the forest. He leaned on the edge of a tree to catch his breath.

"I...I wasn't ready to see that. I just couldn't handle it... Damn it!" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, while gridding his teeth, and his hands covering his face. He fought back his tears, but unfortunately lost.

The tears ran down his face, while he starred into space unemotionally. He slid further and further down to the ground until he was sitting down, with his back still resting on the tree. The tears kept coming, and the boy let them fall not even bothering to wipe them.

He continued to cry until he fell asleep.

Well... Yeah. cx Hope u enjoyed. Im sorry my chapter's aren't super long, ain't nobody got time for that. and I can't stand reading long chapters xc lol. Am I making Naruto come across as sort of a pussy? Let me know in the reviews XD


	3. Chapter 3 A Beautiful Sight

I DON'T OWN NARUTO... NEVER DID. AND NEVER WILL. SO YEAH, DON'T SUE :D

Ch.3

Naruto woke up from his sleep to the sight of a dark starry sky. He didn't know where he was and why at first, but eventually remembered the kiss, that he witnessed between Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, "I truly am pathetic..." He muttered to himself. "At least I feel better."

Naruto wasn't ready to go home just yet, he had known there was a waterfall close by, he decided to go there and cool off. It was pretty warm out, tonight.

He reached the waterfall and took off his shirt and sweatpants. The water felt wonder, not to warm, and not too cold. He splashed water one his face, and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes opened, he saw something...Something very familiar to him.

This woman was much taller, curvier, had longer hair, and was even more beautiful , if possible, from the woman he saw before. But there was no mistake. It was a woman. A woman dancing on the water.

Her arms would move and the water would follow. she would spin, and the water surrounded her. _Who is this woman? _Naruto thought.

He cautiously moved closer and closer under the water to get a closer look at her. He hid behind a boulder, to prevent from being seen, as he watched the woman._ Damn! Not close enough. I can barley see her face. But that body..._ Naruto blushed and ducked behind the boulder._ This is wrong isn't it._ He was about to leave but wanted one more glance at the woman. Confusion covered his face as he noticed something._ Have these clothes always been there? I guess I didn't notice at first._

It was a gray and purple hoodie, with navy blue sweatpants, and black sandals...

"Hinata's clothes..." Naruto whispered. The dancing woman was Hinata. She had to be. Was he the woman from his past as well?

"She's gorgeous." He whispered again. The dancing Hinata's head turned, towards the boulder where the head of a spiky haired blonde was showing. Naruto had been caught. He hid behind the boulder again, knowing he had already been caught.

Hinata used her silently turned on her byakugan._ It...it really is him...Stay calm.. stay calm!_

Hinata let herself fall into the water. while she quietly swam towards the boulder.

Naruto's hands covered his mouth, while breathing heavily._ Crap! She's coming over here!_

"Is that you? N-Naruto-kun?" The blushing Hinata's arms covered her chest, as she slightly trembled.

Naruto looked at her. "Hinata... I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Naruto. I'm the one who should be ashamed. Well I'm going, now."

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto grabbed her shoulder before she could reach for her clothes. The fact that Naruto was touching her, when she while she was naked made Hinata's body shiver and her face go crimson._ Don't faint! Don't faint!_

"Hinata... that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I didn't know you could do something like that."

"Um, T-thank you Naruto-kun. It's just something I do to relieve stress, a-and for fun..."

"So... where you that girl I saw from about three years ago?"

"...Y-Yes."

Naruto smiled. _She acts really cute when she's embarrassed... But I should probably leave if I make her uncomfortable._

_"_So, Naruto-kun? What were you doing out here in the first place anyway. J-Just curious."

"Oh... well in town today, I saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing. I, I just couldn't handle it, so I ran off. Then I fell asleep not too far away from here... and decided to come her to cool down."

"I, I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. I know you really liked her."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I felt much better after my nap, so I think I'll be alright." He grinned.

Hinata blushed when she realized he just called her Hinata-'chan'. "You know what they say... E-Everything happens for a reason. I'm sure you'll find the one for you, s-someday. If you ask me, Sakura-san doesn't know what she's missing."_Did I really just say that?!_

Naruto's eyes widened, but then he smiled. "Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata smiled back. "You're welcome." knowing exactly what she was doing, Hinata, hugged him. Comforting him. Hinata blushed, and Naruto's face went crimson. Too embarrassed to look up, Hinata kept her head down.

Naruto brought her face up, putting his hand under her chin. Her lavender eyes met with his blue ones, and soon after their lips met as well. A kiss that contained even more passion than Sasuke and Sakura's.

awww snap ;D well tell me what u thought in the reviews, I read every single one, so keep em coming ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

ONCE AGAIN... I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Ch.4

***giggles* ;3**

_Naruto lifed her head up, with his hand underneath her chin. Their eyes met, and soon their lips met afterwards. A kiss even more passionate than Sakura and Sasukes._

_Hinata ran her hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Small moans escaped both of their mouths. Naruto's large hands, gripped behind Hinata's thighs, pulling her up, and wrapping, them around his waist. Hinata instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto headed back to shore, with Hinata still wrapped around him, their lips, never leaving each others._

_Naruto put her down gently, as he admired the stunning creature. Her pale milky skin... Her large breast, small waist and child bearing hips. When he was done, eyeing her body, he looked into her eyes again. She was lightly blushing and her eyes were filled with lust, as were Naruto's._

_"Naruto-kun... Touch me."_

Naruto's eyes shot open. He looked at his clock. It was 2:00 am. He was panting, sweaty and ridiculously hard.

"How?... How did all of this happen all of a sudden? Why am I having dreams like this? About her?"

Just five hours ago, him and Hinata were making out. Naked. At a waterfall. Unlike in Naruto's erotic dream, Their kiss went on for a little while longer, until Hinata pulled away. An awkward silence took over until Hinata said that she had to go home.

Naruto stayed a little while longer, thinking about what had just happened, then he went home as well.

This situation bothered Naruto._ It... It was just spur of the moment! I was vulnerable from the whole Sasuke and Sakura thing! Ugh, I don't know!_

There was one thing he was sure of. He did not love Hinata. She was a sweet girl, and a great friend, but he had never had feelings for her. Not like he did with Sakura. However, he never even thought about kissing Sakura, the way he did Hinata. With so much passion, want, desire... Lust.

..._Was I wishing that it were Sakura-chan?... But then why was I having such a dream about Hinata?_

He sighed in frustration. "Ugh... Why is it so damn hot!" He snatched the covers away violently, and his eyes widened, when he noticed he noticed the bulge in his boxer shorts. "Damn it.."

Naruto hesitantly slid his hand down in his boxers, pleasuring himself, until he released, quickly falling back to sleep afterwards.

~Super Duper short chapter, I know, I know. Sooo basically, Naruto's confused about what he's feeling. He doesn't exactly know what Hinata truly means to him yet.

Do you guys like where this story is going? I'm not trying to turn it into what of 'those' stories. I mean I'm a girl, idk how boys think :/ so yeah. REVIEW! If you don't I'll cry! Please don't make me cry you guys. Your opinions are important to me.


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

STILL DON'T KNOW NARUTO...YEP.

Ch.5

Hinata awakened from her slumber. She sat up, and stretched while yawning softly. Not really wanted to get up yet, she fell back, her head resting on her pillow once again.

Like the blonde, there were many thoughts running through Hinata's mind. Naruto seeing her. Their talk. Their kiss. The thought of it made her blush.

She didn't want that moment to end. Kami knows she didn't want to stop that kiss. But she knew she had to.

_Naruto-kun...Why can't you feel the same way I do? _

She knew they needed to talk about this. Or it was going to be awkward every time they see each other.

* * *

Naruto entered the grocery store, grabbing a shopping basket. He first got soap, toilet paper, toothpaste, and more, and other toiletries. Then he went to the food section, debating on which instant ramen he should choose.

"That really is all you eat, huh dobe." said the familiar voice. Naruto looked up to his left.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Buying food obviously."

"Smartass." Naruto muttered." But what I meant was, by the looks of it, it looks like your plan on cooking. I didn't know you could cook."

"Neither did I. But I'll never know if I don't try. And besides Sakura's coming ove-" Sasuke looked away. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Sakura were together?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you already knew."

"Not a good answer."

"Well do you love her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I do."

Naruto smiled. "Good. That's all she ever really wanted from you,you know."

"But, that's not the point-"

"Sasuke, It really isn't a big deal." Naruto smiled._ Who would've thought Sasuke would be concerned about my feelings?_

"Hn. Well anyway. I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"I saw you walking home at like 11 at night? Why were you out so late anyway." Naruto's eyes widened, his face flushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"N-No reason. I was t-taking a walk." Naruto had been trying to forget about what had happened.

"Liar."

"I'm not! I'm not ly-" he saw, none other than Hinata, from the grocery store window, her head was down, and she was walking slowly, while twiddling with her fingers.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto whispered.

"What about Hinata?"

"N-Nothing! I gotta go." Naruto, paid for his items, and ran to catch up with Hinata.

_I have to... I have to tell her the truth._

_"_Hinata, wait!" Hinata stopped and turned around. Naruto stopped in front of her, catching his breath.

"Hinata... I was hoping... that we could talk." Naruto said in between breaths.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I was hoping we could talk as well...D-do you want to walk with me?"

Naruto smiled, "sure."

They started walking, and awkward silence taking over.

"You see, I" they said at the same time.

"You first" Naruto said.

"Well I... I think that...Weshouldforgetlastnighteverhappened." She said quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"W-We both know it was just spur of the moment."

"Yeah... that's what I kept trying to tell myself.

Hinata turned her head towards Naruto, blushing. "W-What do you mean?"

Naruto blushed and smiled nervously."I-It's nothing... Hey I haven't eaten yet, are you hungry?"

"Y-Yeah, I haven't eaten yet either."

"How does ramen sound?"

"T-That sounds great, Naruto-kun."

The two walked together to Ichiraku.

~Okay so, slowly but surely Naruto is following his heart rather than his mind. Yay! :D Soo yeah keep the reviews coming homies!


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1 Nightmares

HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA REPEAT MYSELF. I DON'T OWN NARUTO. DON'T SUE.

Ch. 6 *giggles* I'm so excited :D

"_HINATA!" Naruto screamed as Hinata slammed to the ground from being hundreds of feet in the air."_

_'Damnit... Damn these stupid things' Naruto thought, referring to the rods Pein had used to nail him to the ground._

_"Hinata... don't come.. stay back!"_

_Unable to walk any longer Hinata collapsed. Using all her strength, Hinata slowly army crawled her way to Naruto._

_"Hinata...Hinata please, don't!" Tears filled Naruto's eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her this way, and knowing there was nothing he could do about it._

_Hinata had finally reached Naruto. She grabbed one of the rods, trying to pull it out,with the very little strength she had left. Their eyes looking into one another's._

_"Hinata...why?" The tears rolled down Naruto's face. Hinata slightly smiled._

_"Because... I-"_

_*STAB* (_I know that sounds cheesy, but I don't know any onomatopoeia for stabbing)

_Pein kicked Hinata in the back, pushing her out of his rod. _

_She fell right in front of Naruto, with bulging eyes, and blood pouring out the mouth._

"Because, I".

Those were Hinata's last words before she was killed.

Naruto had been having the same dream for three nights in a row. They all took place at the battle with Pein with Hinata dying or being killed different ways, and at different moments, each and every time.

And each and every time, before Hinata dies her last words are "Because, I".

The blonde woke up with tears already forming in his eyes.

"Why do I keep having these dreams? What does it mean?".

Naruto looked at his clock, it was 9:45 pm. He knew Hinata was out sometimes at this time of night.

_These dreams must be trying to tell me something. What if she's in trouble?!_

Naruto jumped out of bed and slipped on his clothes, and shoes, and ran out the door.

~Okay So I feel bad for leaving yall hanging like that, Soo I've provided a Chapter 6 part 1 for you to enjoy. I hope u didn't expect it to be that long, when it's only a part one o.o I mean my chapters were super short to begin with. Stay tuned for part 2, which should be up after I return from my family reunion. REVIEW, PEOPLE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2 Awkward Moment

I'm back ! Yay ^_^

STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO. JUST MAKING THAT CLEAR

Ch. 6 Part 2

Naruto leaned against a random building, catching his breath. He had been out here a good hour and a half, searching for the girl. He ran all over town, through the forest, near the waterfall, but she was nowhere to be found. However her nor, anyone else in Konaha was outside at this time of night. It was like a ghost town.

_I hadn't checked her house yet. Should I?_ At this time it was about 2:30 in the morning. This didn't sound like a good idea.

_Damn, it's hot out here, or maybe all the running made me work up a sweat. _Naruto took of his black and orange jacket, and tied it around his hip and started running to the Hyuuga's house.

"If I go home now... and something happened to her... I'd never forgive myself... I just have to check." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the house he noticed saw several windows, one had lights one, and one was open, and the rest looked vacant unless they were sleeping of course. _Which one should I check? I guess I'll just check them all. That's not creepy, is it? I mean I have a good reason._

Started from the bottom, he took a super short glance in each window, then moved on the next. He didn't want to risk getting caught. He climbed to the second floor his chakra focused to his feet so he wouldn't fall. In one of the windows he noticed Hiashi sleeping, and peeked into the next window which had the light on, and saw Neji reading a book. He cautiously and quietly moved towards the open window. If someone were really in there they would have a better chance at hearing him, so he made sure he was careful.

He slowly peeked into the room, finding Hinata in her bed facing the window sleeping peacefully.

Naruto quietly sighed in relief. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute sleeping. She slept on her side facing the window, one arm under her pillow while the other rested on top of the pillow in front of her face, and her legs crossed, the left leg resting in front of the right.

After noticing the position she slept in, she noticed what she was wearing. She wore a white tank top which stopped right below her belly button and lavender panties. The sight made him blush. He saw the girl's closed eyes twitch then slightly open. His eyes widened and he ducked at slow as he could, unfortunately his spiky hair still showed.

"Na-..." She whispered. Her eyes slowly opened."Naruto-kun?" Hinata pulled her bed covers over her lowery body. Naruto slowly lifted his head up.

"Um.. Hey Hinata."

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm really sorry, Hinata. I don't want you to think that I'm stalking you or anything. You see I had this strange dream... and well... I was just making sure you were alright."

Hinata was still confused, but she smiled slightly. "I'm alright, Naruto-kun. Thank you."

"Yeah, well sorry again for disturbing you, I'll be on my way now."

"Naruto-kun, wait!" Naruto stopped. "Do you mind telling me... what your dream was about? Y-You can come in here if you want, You might be tired of holding on to that ledge."

"Sure, if it's alright with you." Naruto carefully and quietly climbed through the window into Hinata's room, sitting on the floor against Hinata's bed.

"Well you see Hinata, lately I've been having these dreams- no, they were nightmares. In each one I watch you die or get killed, risking your life for me. Right before it happens, you try to tell me something, but you never complete your sentence. I guess I just got paranoid, and worried about you. I just had to see if you were alright. I'm not sure what these dreams mean." He wore a face expression, of sadness, worry and frustration.

"I... I'm not sure what they mean either, Naruto-kun. But I can assure you that I'm just fine. I appreciate you making sure I was alright, but there's no need to worry, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. Naruto smiled back.

"I'm glad... I really should be going now Hinata. You...have a good night sleep." Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. And jumped out the window. When his feet touched the ground, his eyes widened when he realized what he had just done.

"I...I didn't even think about it, I just did it... Instinctively.." He whispered to himself.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

The blushing Hyuuga heiress started at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened. She sighed in frustration.

"You're toying with me aren't you... Naruto-kun." she whispered.

She decided not to think about it anymore. She took once last glance at the open window, and rolled over to the opposite side, falling asleep once again.

* * *

**Hi guys! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Sorry it took me forever. I've been doing lots of family junk, but I'm finally free once again :D Keep those reviews coming! I read every single one, and I really want your opinions!**


	8. Chapter 7 Jealousy!

INCASE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW, I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Ch.7

Team 8 just returned from a mission, and were walking towards the Konaha entrance.

"Hey, Hinata."

Hinata turned her head. "Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"Um, do you wanna maybe...hang out? See or movie or whatever?"

Hinata's eyebrows raised slightly, but then she smiled. "Sure, Kiba-kun."

Kiba grinned. "How does, 5 o'clock sound?"

"That's fine, Kiba-kun."

"Okay, see you then! Later, Shino!" he waved as they went their separate ways.

Shino and Hinata walked together, until Shino arrived home.

"Enjoy your date with Kiba." He smirked under his coat that covered his mouth.

"D-date?!" Hinata blushed.

Shino didn't respond, closing his front door behind him. Hinata kept walking as she continued to blush.

"A date? With Kiba?" Hinata said to herself.

"Did I hear you right, Hinata? It sounded like your said you had a date with Kiba!"

Hinata gasped, and turned around to find a smirking Tenten with her hands on her hips.

Hinata's face flushed. "T-t-tenten-s-s-san! Y-you h-heard that?" Tenten wrapped an arm around Hinata as they walked.

"Sure did! I'm shocked Hinata, I could've sworn you were head over heels in _love _with Naruto." Tenten teased.

"W-well, I-I um, w-well, y-you see, it-it-it it's not-"

"It's not what?"

Hinata let out a big sigh covering her face with her hands.

"I-its not a date. We're just hanging out. Shino-kun was just teasing me when he said it was a date."

"Sureeeee he waaaasss." Tenten wasn't buying it. " HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!" Tenten yelled, while running in the opposite direction.

The extremely embarrassed Hinata, ran home as fast as she could.

* * *

"HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!" Tenten yelled while running in the opposite direction.

Naruto turned to see who she was referring to, and saw a crimson faced Hinata running very fast.

Naruto froze..."Hinata, has a date? W-with who?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_**A little jealous are we? **_Said a voice inside his head.

_Shut up, you stupid fox! What do I have to be jealous for._

_**A little in denial are we? **_

_Yeah right. You don't know what you're talking about. This conversation is over._

**_Now that's where you're wrong, Boy. Believe me I know. Your thoughts, your dirty dreams, everything..._ **The fox chuckled evilly.

_SHUT UP!_

_"_Naruto...Naruto?! Hey Dobe!"

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke carrying a handful of pastel colored roses wrapped in plastic paper.

"You've been standing in the middle of the street starring into space for like two minutes. What's with you?"

Naruto sighed. "It's nothing. I was gonna gets some ramen... But I'm not that hungry. What's with the flowers.?

"Well apparently girls like this kinda stuff, so I was gonna give them to Sakura." He said unemotionally.

Naruto smiled. "I'm sure she'll love them."

Sasuke looked away. "Y-yeah, whatever." The two started walking, towards Sakua's house.

"You got those from Ino's flower shop, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I saw dog boy too, while I was in there."

"Y-you mean Kiba?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah... What's with you?" Sasuke asked again.

"Nothing!, it's just I heard Tenten yelling to Hinata have fun on your date." Naruto frowned. "So Kiba must be her date."

Sasuke's confused face, turned into a smirk. "What's up with the face. You're not jealous are you.?"

Naruto flushed angrily. "No! W-Why would you say that?!"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin. "You like Hyuuga, don't you?"

"Ugh, Shut up, teme! I don't like her like that."

"Bullshit! Ever since that day at the grocery store, you stutter and get red in the face every time we talk about her."

"I DON'T LIKE HER! JUST BECAUSE WE KISSED DOESN'T MEAN-" Naruto covered his mouth

Sasuke raised an eyebrow." And when this did happen?"

Naruto sighed. " About a week ago near some waterfall. It was just.. spur of the moment. Neither of us knew what we were doing."

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean am I sure?!" Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke, rolled his eyes while shaking his head. He walked up the steps, to ring the doorbell.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

Naruto, walked off hearing Sakura squeal "Sasuke-kun! They're beautiful!" He smiled.

With his hands behind his head, we walked back towards Ichiraku to cure his growling stomach.

**I don't have much to say about this chapter, but yeah XD. Next chapter, is going to be Hinata's experience on her 'date' with Kiba ;D Will sparks fly? Will Hinata have a change of heart? (Yeah, right). Keep those reviews coming, please. The more you review, the more I write!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Date

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES, K?

Ch.8

_It's only the movies ,so I should dress casual. This should be alright._ Hinata wore a lavender lace back cardigan with a dark grey kami, dark blue capris, and a pair of flats.

She looked at her clock on her wall. "It's 4:59. Kiba-kun should be here any minute." it wasn't even a second after, Hinata heard her doorbell ring. After brushing her hair just a little bit more, she went downstairs, to open the door.

Kiba wore a red polo, with blue jeans and white converse, and a smile on his face. He had taken off his headband, and let his hair fall naturally. Hinata would be lying if she said he didn't look handsome.

"You ready to go?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "You look nice Kiba-kun."

Kiba grinned. "Thanks. So do you."

Hinata closed her front door behind her and the two walked to the village's movie theater.

"Do you know what we're seeing, Kiba-kun?"

"I was thinking about that movie that sequel to the Purge. But I remembered that you don't like horror movies."

"I-I'll see it if you w-want to." Hinata said nervously.

"Are you sure you can handle it." Kiba teased.

Hinata crossed her arms, fake pouting."I can too!"

Kiba grinned. "Alright, The Purge Anarchy it is!"

* * *

"Two tickets for The Purge Anarchy, please."

"That'll be 2500 yen." Kiba handed the box office cashier the money, and she handed him the tickets.

They walked up to the movie theater usher and gave him their tickets. The usher inspected, then tore the tickets and game them back. "First theater on the right. Enjoy your movie."Kiba thanked the man then turned to Hinata.

"Do you want any snacks?"

"Something to drink would be nice. I'll have a Sprite."

They walked to the snack bar."Can I get a Sprite, a Pepsi, and a medium sized popcorn?"

"1000 yen." Kiba paid the cashier, and handed Hinata her drink. The two entered the movie theater, and fortunately it wasn't that crowded yet. They took a seat in the right in the middle of the theater, watching previews, waiting for the movie to start. Kiba looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

_This is really happening... Finally. _He smiled.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba walked together out the movie theater. Kiba was trying very hard to suppress his laughter, but Hinata could still hear it.

"It's not funny Kiba! That movie was horrifying!" Which only made Kiba bust out laughing.

Hinata wanted to be angry, but couldn't help laughing herself.

"Well, it's your fault for taking me to see it, you know how I feel about horror movies!"

"Aren't you the one who said you could handle it?" Kiba smirked. "Then you scream through half of the movie, and burry your head in my shoulder."

Hinata rolled her eyes while fake pouting. "Well overall, I am having a good time... S-so whatever."

Kiba grinned. "I'm glad. So am I. Um, I know this great ice cream place, you wanna go?"

Hinata nodded. "Sure, that'll be great."

* * *

After finishing, his meal at Ichiraku, the bored Naruto, took a walk around town, and noticed a boy with black helmet hair in a green jumpsuit, walking on his index fingers.

"Hey, Bushy Brows!" Naruto called.

The boy looked up from the ground. "Good evening, Naruto-kun!"

"How long have you been at it? You're practically drenched in sweat!"

"Well, this is my 5th time around the village. When I finish, I am going to call it a day. But until then, I will not give up! You may walk with me if you would like, Naruto-kun."

"Sure why not. Although I think I'll stick to walking using my legs."

"Very well then. So Naruto-kun. Are you alright? You look like something is bugging you."

"Well. I'm feeling someway that I don't want to feel. And I'm frustrated because I don't want to feel that way. But I can't seem to stop feeling that way, which is why I'm feeling _this_ way!" Naruto explained.

"...Forgive me, Naruto-kun. But I do not understand."

Naruto sighed. "I know. But don't worry about it. It's my issue, not yours. I'm actually gonna go home for a while, maybe some sleep will help me feel better."

"Okay. I will see you later then, Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah. See ya, Bushy Brows."

* * *

Hinata and Kiba silently walked together around town, holding their ice cream. Hinata had a medium sized cup of pistachio ice cream, while Kiba had a vanilla bean waffle cone.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"Isn't the sky beautiful looking tonight?" Hinata looked up.

"It sure is." Hinata thought of Naruto asking her the same question. Suddenly Hinata stopped.

"Kiba-kun?" Kiba turned around.

"I-Is this a d-date?" The question surprised Kiba. His eyebrows raised. Then he smirked.

"It is if you want it to be." He said with a wink. Hinata looked away blushing even more.

Kiba smiled. "I'm just messing with you Hinata." Then his face grew serious. "You know, I'm really glad you came..."

Hinata faced him again, listening as he spoke. "I'd be lying If I said I didn't have feelings for you, Hinata. And I know how you feel about Naruto. But you can't blame a guy for trying right?" He grinned, making Hinata smile and slightly giggle.

"I know you don't feel the way I do. But the fact that you came here with me today on this date, or whatever you wanna call it, is good enough for me. Y-your a good friend, and I don't want to lose you as one." Kiba said as he began to blush.

Hinata grew tears in her eyes as she smiled. "Y-your a good friend t-too Kiba-kun."

Kiba pulled Hinata into a hug. When he leg to he wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Let's walk you home."

**-sniffs- Wasn't that just -sniff sniff- the sweet thing EVER?! Shoot, at this point I'm liking Kiba more than Naruto right now ;o. Stay calm stay calm you'll get your NaruHina, I promise. Well I hope you liked this chapter REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapter but I'll think of something Mkayyy ;D**


	10. Chapter 9 An Invitation

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. :)

Ch. 9

"What a time to get insomnia." Naruto said to himself. He sighed. "Damn it all."

Feeling unusually hot, he went towards his window to open it, seeing none other than Hinata and Kiba in a 'warm embrace'. Naruto lowered his head, to avoid being seen. When they let go of each other, they continued walking. Naruto turned around sitting against the wall with his arms folded.

"Pff, who cares. I don't" Naruto got up, and slid back under the covers. "I don't care." he whispered while gritting his teeth.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Kiba-kun."

"No problem. Say, we should hang out like this more often. We could even invite some of our friends."

Hinata nodded. "That'll be fun! Goodnight Kiba-kun."

"Goodnight, Hinata." Kiba walked off while Hinata closed the door.

"'We could even invite some of our friends.' Why did I have to say that? If only I had enough courage..." Kiba shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh.

_I guess I was just scared that I would get rejected._

"Oh well... Maybe some other time."

* * *

Naruto starred out the window across his bed, watching the sun rise. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the sunset. Even though Naruto hadn't fallen asleep at all last night, he felt relaxed.

He looked at his clock which read 8:00 am. He surprisingly wasn't tired at all, so he decided to start his day early. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards he took a shower and put gray tee shirt with an Uzumaki symbol on the back, blue jeans, and red converse.

He sighed. "What to do now... Oh that's right, I haven't eaten." He boiled some whatever, and poured into a cup of instant ramen, and grabbed a carton of milk from his refrigerator. When he finished, he threw the empty cup away, and left for a nice morning walk.

* * *

Naruto walked around town with his hands behind his head like always, saying good morning to whoever he knew or have seen before.

Naruto turned his head where he heard a knocking sound, which came from Ino, inside her family's flower shop. She waved her hand, telling him to come. He shrugged and went inside.

"What's up, Ino?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just bored! Anyway, I've never seen you out this early before."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I was bored, so I decided to go for a walk."

"You couldn't sleep huh, something on your mind?" _Since when was Ino so nosey? Well that was a stupid question, she's always been nosey._

"Nope I'm fine. Just insomnia I guess, I might go find some medicine for it later on...So um... Did anyone we know come here yesterday?..."

"Well, yeah. Sasuke came, and got the preeeetiest roses for Sakura! Oh, and Kiba came. He was going to buy these gorgeous chrysanthemums but he changed, his mind for some reason. Whoever he was getting them for would've really made them happy. The only thing he said was "It might make things awkward between her and I." I wonder who her is anyway. Oh and I almost forgot!"

Ino pulled an envelope out of her apron pocket. "I was going to pass these out later on, but I'll might as well give it to you now. It's an invitation to the party Friday night at my house. Nothing big we're just gonna hang out, and play games or whatever."

"Oh, okay. Sounds like fun." Naruto took the invitation and put it in his pocket.

He listened to Ino go on about this and that a little while longer, until he told her that he had somewhere to be and left.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't that interesting. It was basically telling you what the next chapter was going to be about, which is the party. What will happen? Will secrets be revealed? Dun, Dun, DUNN! KEEP THEM REVIEWS COMING PEOPLE, OR I PROMISE YOU, I WILL NOT FINISH THIS STORY! I'm just playing I wouldn't do that to you guys ;3. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 10 Party!

NARUTO IS NOT OWNED BY ME. JUST MAKING THAT CLEAR.

Ch.9 The longest Chapter I'll probably ever do.

(Friday Night 8:30 pm)

"You're bringing a night bag?..." Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "The girls are sleeping over after the party."

"Oh."

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Kiba called. The two turned around and saw team 8 walking towards them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pushed Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey."

"I take it you guys are on your way to the party as well?"

Sakura nodded. "Let's walk together."

"I take it you're pretty excited about this Bushybrows.." They heard not too far away.

"Of course I am! This is my first time attending a party!"

"That sounds like Naruto-kun and Lee." Hinata said.

"Oh hey, guys!" Naruto called. Behind Naruto and Lee came Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Sai, and Neji.

"Neji Nii-san? I thought you said you weren't coming."

"It's my duty to look after you. S-so I changed my mind." Neji said, looking away.

Ino's door was already open with her waving at the gang. "You made it, guys!" She yelled. "Come on in!"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled.

* * *

"W-w-w-wha-what i-i-is t-THAT!?" Hinata stuttered, trembling.

"The Human Centipede." Ino smirked as she held up the DVD. Everyones eyes widen, and some even started to gag.

"Man, you guys are pussies." Ino said folding her arms.

"It sounds interesting to me." Shino said. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Okay, Okay. How about this?" Ino held up Paranormal Activity.

"Yeah, yeah! I've always wanted to see that!" Naruto said.

"So everyone okay with this one?" Ino asked. Everyone nodded, and Ino put the DVD in, and turned out the lights.

* * *

Sasuke looked around and saw how freaked out everyone was. _You gotta be kiddin' me. _He thought. Sakura gasped and held on to him. Sasuke smirked, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Choji, do you have to chew so loud!" Ino whispered, "And quit hogging the popcorn." Ino snatched the bowl from him.

"Heh,heh. Sorry, Ino." Choji whispered with his head behind his neck.

The petrified Hinata hid her face behind her hands, she took a peak at the screen, and covered her mouth to muffle her scream. Not caring who's it was, she grabbed her neighbors shoulder at the scary scene. She looked at the to her left, and realized it was Naruto's and she began to blush.

Naruto smiled and whispered. "It's only a movie."_ How cute._

She nodded, looking away, and let go, blushing even more._ How embarrassing!_

* * *

The credits showed, and Ino turned on the lights.

Hinata slowly moved her hands from her face. "Is... It over?"

"Yes, you can come out now, Hinata." Ino teased, making Hinata blush from embarrassment.

"We should play something!" Sakura said.

"It better not be something stupid like truth or dare." Kiba said.

"You're not fun."

"Oh I know, what about Never Have I Ever!" Ino exclaimed.

"How does that go?"Tenten asked.

"Okay you hold up both of your hands so you have ten fingers. I never have I ever this and that. And If you have, you have to put one of your fingers down. If you haven't you keep it up. After everyone goes the one with the least amount of fingers left loses."

Everyone held up their hands, and Ino started. "Never have I ever... gotten drunk."

Lee was the only one who put a finger down. "Not on purpose, might I add."

"I remember that..."Tenten said with a frightened look on her face.

"Your turn Hinata." Ino told her.

"N-Never have I ever prank phone called someone."

Naruto and Kiba put down one of their fingers.

"Figures." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, teme. Never have I ever...puked on somebody or have been puked on."

Sakura put down a finger while shuddering at the horrible memory.

"I wanna go! Never have I ever skinny dipped." Choji said

Sasuke and Hinata both put down a finger.

"Foreal?" Ino Asked.

"Well yeah, I swam in this lake near my house, and I didn't wear swim trunks when I was a little kid." Sasuke said unemotionally.

"What about you Hinata?" Ino smirked. Neji eyes were wide.

"Well um. I-It w-was. An accident?"

Ino laughed. "That doesn't really explain much. Anyway, who's next?

"I'll go." Said Tenten. "Never have I ever crushed on anyone in this room."

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Kiba, put down a finger.

Neji, Choji, and Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Geez.." Choji said. Everyone laughed.

"Why don't you go next Sasuke." Ino suggested.

"Hn. Fine. Never have I ever had a wet dream."

Lee raised his hand "Excuse me. What is a wet dream?"

"It's an erotic dream. When you dream that you were involved in sexual activity with someone else." Ino explained.

Naruto pressed his lips together and slowly put down one of his fingers.

Sasuke smirked. "About who?"

"As if I would tell you, teme!" Sasuke glanced at blushing Hinata, which thankfully no one else noticed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're next, Inuzuka." Sasuke told him.

"Alright, then. Never have I ever, kissed more than one person in this room."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, put down a finger. Sakura looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke noticed and rolled his eyes.

"When Naruto kissed me at the academy?"

"I DID NOT KISS YOU, I WAS PUSHED!"

"You were still all up in my face. You were such a pest back then."

"Only because you were such a prick!"

"OKAY, MOVING ON. Shikamaru,you're up." Ino said.

"How troublesome... Okay, never have I ever been confused about my sexuality."

Ino and Neji put down a finger. Everyone looked at them wide eyed. Neji pressed his lips together, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"I'm straight, okay? Geez.." Ino said.

"As am I..." Neji added.

"I'll go next," said Shino. "Never have I ever...went streaking.

No one's finger moved.

"You couldn't pay me. How ridiculous." Said Sakura.

"Well you know what they say. If you got it, flaunt it. Though you don't have very much it appears..." Ino teased eyeing her chest. Sasuke struggled not to laugh and Sakura smirked.

"Well let's see you go out there, Ino. Go out there and strut your stuff!"

Ino crossed her arms. "I could if I wanted to."

"Hn. You're so lucky we aren't playing truth or dare."

"I think we should!" Sai said.

"I think we shouldn't! Wait a minute, Sai, you hentai!" Ino yelled.

"Excuse me! May I go, please?"Lee asked.

"Sure."

"Never have I ever walked in on my parents." Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Shino put down a finger. They shuddered from the memory.

"Okay, your turn, Sai."

Sai wore his usual fake smile. "Never have I ever masturbated."

"Why the hell are all these Never Have I Ever's so dirty?!" Tenten asked.

"It's no fun if they aren't dirty or embarrassing." Sai explained. Everyone was blushing. Naruto hesitantly put a finger down. Along with Sasuke, and Neji.

"Awe come on, at least one of you girls are lying!"

Sakura sighed. "Fine, fine." Sakura put down one of her fingers. "Your turn, Neji."

"Never have I ever...Stolen something." Naruto and Choji put one of their fingers down.

"That was a lame one!" Kiba said.

"Well excuse me for not being a pervert."

"Yet you masturbate?" Kiba smirked. Neji flushed.

"Masturbation doesn't make you a pervert! Besides it was just out of curiosity-"

"Okay, okay we don't need your life story. Now has everyone went?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Sakura. "Now for the results."

Lee, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten had eight fingers left. Sasuke and Sakura were left with five. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji still had nine fingers left. Naruto had four left, and Sai had all ten.

"So I guess the winner is Sai. For a perverted freak, he's pretty innocent." Ino joked. "And the loser with four fingers left is Naruto."

"So what now?" Sakura asked.

"Please no more stupid games." Shikamaru whined.

Ino smirked. "We're playing another one, just because you said that. First, I'm gonna gets some snacks."

* * *

"Ooh, cake pops! Did you make these Ino?" Choji asked.

"Yep, everyone can have one." Everyone took a cake pop and thanked Ino.

"So what are we doing next?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Anyone have a yen coin?"

"I got one." Naruto handed Ino the coin.

"Okay, heads we Play truth or Dare, tails we play Seven Minutes of Heaven."

Ino flipped the coin. "Looks like we're playing Seven Minutes of Heaven." Everyone gathered in a circle. and Ino span the bottle. The bottom first stopped on Neji and Tenten. They both were nervous, though Tenten's nervousness showed far more than Neji's. They got up and walked into the closet, still hearing the giggles and snickering until Ino told everyone to shut up so they can hear what's going on. Tenten and Neji sat across from each other, avoid eye contact, not saying a word. Until Tenten decided to speak first.

"Neiji?" Tenten whispered.

"Yes?"

"Were you really confused about your sexuality before?"

"...Yes."

"How realize you might be attracted to men?"

"..." Neji hesitated but finally spoke. "Remember that truth or dare game? When we were younger."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was dared to kiss Lee. At first the idea sickened me, but when we kissed... I didn't dislike it. In fact, I wouldn't have mind doing it again." Neji sighed. "I can't believe I even told you this. Just don't tell anyone, alright?" Neji warned.

Tenten nodded."I won't tell Neji, I promise."

The door swung open. "Time's up!" Ino said. Tenten and Neji left the closet and got back in the circle. Ino span the bottle again, and it landed on Lee and Sakura.

"Sure you don't have a problem with this, Teme?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke smirked. "Not at all."

Meanwhile in the closet, Sakura and Lee sat across from each other. There was completely and utter silence other than Lee's heavy nervous breathing. Sakura looked at him with confusion and concern.

"Um...Are you alright, Lee?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yes, Sakura-chan. I am fine." _Am I dreaming? Oh my kami, oh my KAMI!_

Seven awkward minutes later, Ino opened the door, Lee ran out the closet as fast as he could, crimson faced.

"Are you alright, Bushybrows?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes. I am just c-claustrophobic."

"You didn't scare him did you?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"You know how he is. He's been crazy about me for as long as I can remember."

Ino span the bottle once again. The bottle stopped, with the lid pointing at Naruto. Naruto looked up to see who the bottom was pointing to, seeing a blushing Hinata starring at him.

They both slowly stood up and went to the closet, closing the door. Hinata sat not so far from the door, while Naruto was all the way against the wall. Both didn't say a word for the first minute. Hinata noticed that Naruto hadn't so much as glanced at her at all.

"Is everything alright, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Say Hinata.."

"Y-Yes?"

"I heard you were on a date with Kiba. Are...Are you to together now?" Hinata was shocked by this question.

"N-No. We hung out as friends."

"Oh." was his only reply. Hinata finally built enough courage to crawl just a little closer to him.

_"_Naruto-kun. I know something's bothering you. I-Is it something I did?"

_Why does she have to be so damn cute? _Naruto shook his head. "No Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Is it because you thought Kiba and I were-"

"Damn it, Hinata! I said it was nothing!"

"...I-I'm sorry...Naruto-kun."

"No, I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm the one being a jerk."

"It's okay Naruto-kun... I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to know what was-"

"I got jealous. Very jealous. I couldn't help it." Naruto held his head down ashamed.

Hinata's eyes widened. _Does that mean...That he likes me? _

The door swung up. "Time's up.!" Naruto and Hinata walked out the closet and sat back in the circle. Ino span the bottle again continuing the game.

* * *

"It's 12:00! Girls stay, boys leave!" Ino announced. They said they goodbyes, and left. Sasuke walked next to Naruto.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened in the closet between you and Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing really...We just talked."

"Hn. That's lame. I was sure you two would at least make out or something."

"What do you mean at least make out?!"

"Well, that's the point of the game."

"So did you make out with Ino then?!"

"...Well, no. But that's different. I'm with Sakura, and everyone knows it."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, I'll see you around."

"Later." they went their separate ways home."

* * *

**Well...That was about the cheesiest chapter I've ever done! I'm not even sure if this chapter had a purpose to be honest... Anyway, we pretty much made it clear that Naruto likes Hinata, incase you were too stupid to realize it before. Yay! :). Till next time! Please please please REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 11 What are we?

DON' .NARUTO

Ch.11

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, patting his pockets. "...Shit." He ran back towards Ino's house, but stopped at the sight of a figure running toward him.

"Naruto-kun? I-Is that you?"

"Hinata?..."

Hinata stopped in front of him. "Y-You left your cell phone at Ino-san's house. I came hoping I could catch up to you in order to return it." Hinata removed the phone from her pocket, handing it to him.

"T-Thank you...Hinata, I wanted to apologize again, for the way I acted."

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. Besides, everyone get's jealous sometimes, right?" Hinata's smiled disappeared when she noticed a look in Naruto's eyes that wasn't usual for him. "N-Naruto-kun I was just kidd-" She was interrupted by a pair of lips against her own. Strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her in. Hinata held her hands on to Naruto's biceps, slowly sliding them up to her shoulders. _Just a little longer...Kami I wish this moment would last forever._ A few seconds later,Hinata finally forced herself to gently push the blonde away.

Their lips left each other as their eyes met once again. The look in those blue eyes.. Hinata had finally remembered where she had seen it before. It was the way he looked at her before they kissed at the waterfall.

"I need to know." She whispered.  
"..."

"How do you feel about me, Naruto-kun? What do I mean to you? I need to hear you say it." Her lips began to quiver.

Naruto didn't respond. He held one of his hands to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"...I can't stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try." He finally answered.

Hinata didn't know what to say. Naruto smiled. "You should probably go back... The others might get worried. Thanks again for returning my phone." Naruto turned around and began to walk away.

"So that's it?" She said. Naruto stopped. "I don't understand, Naruto-kun. What is the point of this. What are we?!" Naruto turned around seeing the hurt look in her eyes. He didn't know how to respond. She walked closer to him. "Why?...Why do you kiss me the way you do? What do those kisses mean to you?" Naruto didn't say a word. He couldn't say a word as he saw tears run down her cheeks. "I knew it." She whispered. She stepped back slowly, before she ran back to Ino's house.

Naruto had never felt worst. He made her cry. The one girl that has always been by her side, had always been sweet to her. "Was I really using her?..." Scenes of the girl crying, and running off replayed in his mind over and over again. He clenched his fist, until his palms bled. "FUCKING, DAMN IT!" He screamed as he punched the ground.

* * *

"Did you catch up to him, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"You took longer than we expected, did everything go okay?"

"Yes, Ino-san. Everything's fine..."

* * *

**Well wasn't that fucking depressing D: But don't worry, it gets even more depressing! But then the happy times will come, I promise! :3. REVIEW GOSH DAMN IT! :)))**


	13. Chapter 12 Remembering

XNIGHTWISHX DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. JUST MAKING THAT CLEAR. AGAIN.

Ch.12

Three and a half days had gone by since Ino's party. To Naruto, it felt like a century. A century of depression, frustration, confusion, and basically feeling like complete and utter shit.

The annoying sound of a knock at the door interrupted Naruto's starring at the ceiling. He glanced at the door, but didn't move. The knocking grew louder.

"Naruto! I know you're in there! Come on, open the door!" Naruto sighed, and got out of bed to answer the door.

"What is it Sakura." Naruto asked unemotionally. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto you look awful! You look like you haven't slept in days." She held her nose. "And when's the last time you've bathed?!"

"Nice to see you too Sakura." Naruto returned inside his room. Sakura followed.

"Just what have you been doing for the last three and a half days, Naruto?"

"You're looking at it." It was true. Naruto had been starring at his ceiling for the last three days only getting up to take a piss.

"Well it's a good thing I came here to check on you. This isn't like you! Come on, let's take a shower, and do some sparring."

"I'll pass."

"Why are you so depressed all of a sudden? Did something happen?"

"...Nothing. Fine, I'll get up." Sakura opened his curtains to let in some sunlight.

* * *

"So you said you've been in bed for three and a half days?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"When's the last time you've eaten then?" Naruto's eyes widened, then he had a pained expression as he held his roaring stomach.

"I guess... In three and a half days."

"That's not healthy, Naruto! Let's stop by Ichiraku first, then we'll go get Sasuke-kun." They sat down at the bar tables.

"Hey there, Naruto! Haven't seen you in a few days!" Teuchi said.

"Apparently, he's been hibernating." Sakura said.

"Hibernating?" Ayame asked.

"He's been in bed for three days straight!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto rolled his eyes. _Tell the whole world why don't you._

"Well anyway... Give me the usual, Old Man."

"Coming right up! Anything for you, young lady?"

"No thank you, Sir." Sakura answered.

Naruto thought about this. He found it funny that this was the same place his now ex girlfriend dumped him, and they're here again as friends. But ramen is ramen, of course, so it's not like it's a big deal to him.

"So you're coming right?" Sakura asked.

"Where to?"

"My birthday party, duh! It's gonna be at Crush."

"Crush?"

"Its like a teen night club slash karaoke bar. I'd really like for you to come. " Sakura smiled. Naruto smiled back.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it. So when is it anyway?"

"The Saturday after next. 10 o'clock."

"Order up, Naruto!" Teuchi placed Naruto's bowl in front of him.

"Thanks, old man!" _Boy, have I missed this!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Sakura ranged the Uchiha's doorbell. No on answered so she rang again, and knocked a couple times. The door opened showing a shirtless tired eyed Sasuke.

"..."

Sakura crossed her arms "You forgot didn't you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled lazily running his hand through his hair "No, no, not at all."

"..."

Sasuke sighed. "Just let me get dressed..." Sasuke left the door. The two stood out there starring at him. "Well are you coming in or what?" Sasuke and Naruto took a seat on Sasuke's couch, while they waited. After about five minutes, Sasuke come out fully dressed for sparring. "Let's go," he said. He wrapped an arm around the pink haired kunoichi, as they walked out the door.

* * *

Being too tired and sweaty from sparring to go anywhere at the moment, team 7 sprawled out in the grass starring at the sky. Sakura lifted her head up to a growling noise.

"I guess I'm hungry again..." Naruto said.

"Well you're on your own with that." Sakura said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go home. Get a shower, take it easy. Naruto I want you to get plenty of sleep tonight!"

"What are you my Mom?"

"Bye, Sasuke-kun." Sakura kneeled down kissing Sasuke on the lips, before leaving.

"So, what's with you?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"How many times are you gonna ask me that?"

"You weren't as focused. I could tell something was on your mind."

"No, everything's fine."

_"Just ask the damn girl out already!"_ Sasuke yelled in his mind.

Sasuke sighed. "Well anyway, it's late, I'm goin' home."

"I guess I will too." They both stood up.

"See ya." They both said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

_Here I was. Starring death right in the face. Unable to escape thanks to these rods that nailed me to the ground. What do I do? What can I do? Everyone was counting on me. And I failed them. _

_His rinnegan eyes starred into my own, as he prepared his final blow. This is it. I'm sorry everyone. I'm so sorry. _

_Suddenly, there was a loud boom. More like a crash. A huge dust cloud formed all around me. I coughed, and closed my eyes shut, waiting for the dust to clear. When I opened my eyes, I saw a shallow crater, with an all familiar girl in the middle of it._

_Why? Why did you come? Why?..._

_"I'm begging you. Please go! You can't win!"_

_"No...I'm just being selfish now." __What does she mean? What is she doing here? _

_"I don't understand. Why are you here, Hinata? Just go! Before you get hurt!"_

_"I'm here...because I want to be. This time, I'm going to save you, Naruto."_

_No...Run away... Hinata..._

_"I use to be such a cry baby. Such a coward. Running away before I even got a chance to start. I've almost took the wrong path so many times, that I lost count. But Naruto-kun... You helped me find my way to the correct path. I always chased after you. Wanting to walk together with you forever! You changed who I am, Naruto-kun. Your smile saved me, Naruto-kun. I'm not afraid to die ... If it means I can protect you!"_

_She turns around, facing me. Her serious face turned into a heart warming smile._

_"Because...__I love you." _

_At an instant she shot in the air like a rocket to be dropped back down to the hard ground. _

_"Hinata... Hinata! Stay with me! Please!" Nothing._

_"HINATA!"_

_I looked at Pain. "You bastard!" I yelled._

_"Don't blame me," He says. "You were too late. You had your chance, and you blew it."_

_Why...She didn't deserve this..._

_Hinata._

* * *

The blonde's eyes shot up from his bed.. He was panting and drenched in sweat.

"...Hinata."


	14. Chapter 13 Shopping

MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO! I'M JUST A BORED FANGIRL!

Ch.12

"I-Ino-san do we have to go?! I-I have c-clothes at home!"

" Of course we have to go! I'm sick of seeing you in those damned eskimo coats! Girls would KILL for a bod like yours!" Ino continued to drag Hinata by the hand as they walked to the mall.

"But-I."

"No buts! Look, we'll find you something both sexy and something you'll be comfortable wearing, I promise!"

Hinata held her head down. "W-well.. If you say so."

Ino grinned. "Cheer up! It'll be fun! That looks like Sakura and Tenten. Hey, guys!" They waved.

"Oh hey, Hinata! I didn't know you were coming too." Sakura said.

"She wouldn't have if I didn't drag her here." Ino said.

"S-so what exactly are we looking for?" Hinata asked.

"Outfits for Sakura's birthday party of course!" Ino explained. "It's gonna be at the nightclub Crush."

"N-Nightclub? But we're under aged!"

Ino laughed, "Oh Hinata, you're so cute! It's a teen nightclub, don't worry. Now, we got three days before the party stars so let's get busy!" Ino grabbed Hinata by the hand again as she walked in the store. Sakura and Tenten followed.

"W-wait! Ino-san, I can walk myself, you know!"

* * *

"I'd appreciate it if you don't throw your clothes at me Teme."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd get off my bed! Maybe then the clothes wouldn't land on you." Naruto sighed and got up.

"The hell are you looking for anyway?"

"An outfit for Crush... From the looks of it, I don't have anything for a nightclub."

"I already know I don't have anything."

"Hn. Looks like I have to go out to find something... I should've just let Sakura get the outfit for me."

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone, and put on his shoes. "You're coming, right? You did say you didn't have anything to wear." He looked at Naruto.

"Isn't it a little weird for two guys to go to the mall together. People might think we're gay."

Sasuke responded with a sigh before walking out the door.

Naruto quickly put on his shoes. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"Yes! It's absolutely perfect!" Ino squealed. Hinata looked in the mirror. She wore a white sleeveless turtleneck crop top, with a black pleated pleather skirt that went up to her waist and stop and stopped about six inches above her knees.

"D-Does it really look okay?"

"You look amazing! Here put these on." Ino handed Hinata a pair of black platform heels. "Can you walk in them?"

"Um, I'll try." Hinata slid the shoes on and attempted to stand. "I'ts not s-super comfortable, but I think I can manage." Sakura and Tenten walked over.

"Hey, Tenten and I found the cutest dre-" Sakura's mouth dropped. "Hinata... you look-"

"Stunning!" Tenten squealed.

Hinata blushed. "T-Thanks, guys."

Ino smirked. "Just wait till you know who sees you in that."

Hinata's face turned crimson. "I-Ino-san!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Tenten and I found the perfect outfits!" Sakura held up a light teal skater dress with black lace on the back. Tenten held up a royal purple draped open back top, with a black pencil mini skirt.

"Love it! They're both perfect. I had to help Hinata pick hers out, and If you ask me, I did a pretty good job." She starred at Hinata proudly, while Hinata blushed.

"I appreciate the help, Ino-san."

"You're not getting anything, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I have the perfect outfit at home."

"I'm g-gonna get changed." Hinata said stepping back in the dressing room.

* * *

"Vest or blazer, Sasuke." Naruto asked holding each one up.

"Blazer."

* * *

**So basically, that was just filler... The real action is soon to come. Till next time, KEEP ON REVIEWING.**


	15. Chapter 14 Arriving at Crush

PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. NARUTO IS NOT MINE.

Ch.14

The girls decided they all would sleep over Sakura's house so they could walk to crush together. They had thirty minutes before they go to Crush.

"I'm gonna help with your makeup!" Ino exclaimed to Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened. "M-makeup?"

"Duh! I promise I want over do it, pleeease?." Ino stuck out her bottom lip, while looking at Hinata with puppy dog eyes.

"S-Sure." Ino squealed. She studied her face before smirked and digging into her makeup bag. She applied volume mascara and, a pale pink blush, along with a nude pink lipstick. "Done!" Ino turned Hinata around to look at the mirror.

"T-That was quick."

"You didn't need much! You're naturally gorgeous Hinata. And it's so funny that you don't even realize it! So what do you think?" Hinata took a good look at herself. She didn't dislike what she saw. She smiled. "Just wait till Naruto sees you!" Ino whispered. Hinata frowned. Her and Naruto hadn't spoken since the incident at Ino's party. Maybe I was overacting she thought. Ino look concerned and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Ino-san. Thanks for doing my makeup."

Ino smiled. "No problem." They both gasped when Sakura and Tenten walked out.

"Ino you should be dress by now! What have you been doing this whole time?"

"I know, I was helping Hinata, besides it won't take me long. You two look great by the way." Ino complimented. Sakura's hair was slightly volume and parted on the side making the perfect bob cut. Tenten's hair was down and was in big loose curls at the bottom.

"You really should get ready, Ino. " Tenten said.

"Fine, fine. " Ino huffed.

"Hinata you look amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So do you, Sakura-san."

"Eeeep, I can't wait! I wonder what Sasuke is wearing? I can't believe it my first dance ever with Sasuke! This is going to be perfect!" Sakura went on and on pretty much talking to herself. Hinata and Tenten watched her, then looked at each other, giggling.

It wasn't 5 minutes later Ino showed up in a black skin tight off the shoulder top with lace sleeves, a blue pleated mini skirt. She did her makeup like she had been doing it all her life, finishing in two minutes at the most. She then took a large curly iron curling the bottom of her ponytail, in big loose curls. Everyone looked surprise. She wasn't joking when she said it wouldn't take her long. It was as if she did this all the time.

Ino turned around and clasped her hands, smiling. "I think a selfie is necessary."

* * *

Naruto looked out his window finding a black limousine in front of his building. "That must be my ride," he says to himself. He takes one last glance in the mirror to make sure he looked okay, and locked up his apartment. In the back of the limo, he noticed a bunch of waving teenage girls. He grinned and waved back. The driver opened the door for him.

"Thank you, sir!" He man nodded his head.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto... You look."

"Handsome!" Ino finished.

Naruto grinned even wider as he lightly blushed. "You really think so?" he said, scratching the back of his head. "You all the great too." His eyes fell on a blushing girl looking out the window. When he thought she couldn't get more beautiful. Naruto frowned. He could admire her beauty all day, but at the same time with every second of looking at her his guilt grew more and more.

"By the way, Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at her. "I think you're going to like the gift I got you," he held up a red and pink gift bag, slightly swinging it from left to right.

"Thanks, Naruto, I can't wait to see it!"

The limo suddenly stopped. Sasuke was locking up his house carrying a large gift bag. The limo driver let him inside.

"Hn. So this is a limo." Sasuke said looking around. He glared at the pink hair girl next to him, eyeing her up and down. The girl raised an eyebrow. Sasuke smiled laughing silently at her reaction. "I'm messing with you," he wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a short, but loving kiss. "Happy Birthday."

"T-Thanks Sasuke-kun." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

* * *

After picking up the rest of the gang, they arrived to Crush just a few minutes later.

"We could've walked if I knew it was this close." Sakura said.

"Like we would make you walk on your birthday!" Said Ino. Everyone got out the car, luckily the entrance line wasn't that long, even though the parking lot was certainly packed.

Inside, there was a guy in a chair with his hands behind his head and his feet resting on a long black counter in front of him. He looked about 18, with long black hair put in a low slick ponytail, a sleeve of tattoos on each of his arms.

"Well check this out! Are you all together?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Um, we have reservations under Sakura Haruno?" The boy pulled out a large binder from underneath the counter, carelessly plopping it down on top. He flipped thru page after page.

"Okay, here we go. So you must be the birthday girl?" He asked looking up.

Sakura smiled. "Yep, it's my sweet sixteen."

"Well happy birthday, Little Lady. And might I say you look beautiful in that dress-"

"I'd like to get in today, please." Sasuke interrupted.

"Sure thing, my man!" "That your boyfriend?" He whispered. Sakura giggled and nodded. "Alright, the entrance fee is 900 yen each, once you've paid just go on in through that door on the left.

Crush definitely look much bigger on the inside than it did on the out. The circle bar, and dance floor were huge, and colorful lights flashed everywhere. There had to have been at least hundreds of teenagers in there. There were a pair neon pink curtains against two of the walls. One of them had a reserved sign on it. "I think that's our lounge!" Ino yelled over the music. They went over and pulled back the curtains. There was a a huge, wide, U shaped white booth with midnight blue sparkly pillows, and a midnight blue sparkly granite table. in the middle. On the ceiling, there was a mini bespoke chandelier. Against the wall there was a zebra print sofa with more midnight blue pillows.

"It's so cool!" Sakura squealed. They put the gifts on the zebra print couch while they sat around the booth.

"Tenten, you're with me!" Ino said, grabbing her hand.

"Say what?"

"Let's go dancing!, you too Hinata. In fact, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shika, Choji! Come on!"

"How troublesome. No thanks, I'll pass." said Shikamaru.

"Me too. I'm not much of a dancer." Shino added.

"I'm gonna see what the bar has. There might be snacks." Choji said, walking off.

"Come on guys! Just for a little while!"

"What a drag." Shikamaru huffed, as he got up. Shino got up as well.

Kiba looked back at Sasuke and Sakura still sitting down. "Hey aren't you guys comin-" he stopped when Ino gave him the death stare, then smiled at the confused Sasuke and Sakura, as they headed towards the dance floor, not before closing the curtains.

"...I wonder what that was about." Sakura finally said.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at her. She looked back when she noticed he was starring.

"What?"

"You're not going with them?"

Sakura smiled. "Maybe later." She wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck, causing his lips to touch her own. Sasuke was shocked at first but kissed her back soon after, wrapping his arms around her waste, pulling her to his lap.

* * *

**So not much naruhina action just yet. but don't worry, you'll get it, CALM THE FUCK DOWN -.-**

**Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter! c: review review review! c:**


	16. Chapter 15 The Unexpected

XNIGHTWISHX DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! :)

Ch.15

After about 20 minutes of awkward dancing, considering he had no idea what he was doing, Naruto decided to sit down near the bar. He would've talked to Choji, but he was too busy eating. He looked around, noticing Sasuke and Sakura weren't on the dance floor. He turned his head near the lounge noticing the curtains were closed. I wonder what's going on in there he sarcastically thought raising an eyebrow. Looking back at the dance floor he noticed a dance circle with Lee right in the middle. Naruto chuckled. Lee had always been full of energy.

Hinata had been on the other side of the bar, watching the back of the blonde's head. She had told Ino, she was going to get a drink, but really was just tired of dancing. She frowned. _I want to talk to him... But what would I say?_

"Now, what's a pretty girl like your looking all sad for?" Hinata glanced at the person before blushing. He smiled. "I'm Aito. And you are?" Hinata looked at the boy again. He looked older than her, about 18 at least. He had ivory skin, black eyes and midnight blue spiky hair (think of Kakashi's hair without the headband, but a little shorter on the top).

"H-Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you Hinata, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl. So you never did answer my question."

Hinata looked away again. "I-I'm fine. Just taking a s-short break from dancing."

"That's no excuse for looking so sad." He replied, bring his face slightly closer to hers. "You'll look even prettier if you smile." Hinata blushed, smiling slightly. Aito examined the girl from head to toe. There was no doubt she was beautiful. He smirked. "So, how old are you?"

"Um, 15." His eyebrow raised.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. I'm 17."

_How long is this guy going to flirt with me.. At least he's handsome. What should I say?!_

"D-do you live around here?"

"I live about thirty minutes away. What about you?"

"Well, I live in Konaha. So it's walking distance."

"Ah, Village of the Hidden leaf. Nice. So, is this your first time coming here?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm here for a friend's birthday. W-What about you?"

"I come here every now and then. You see, my best friend is the bartender on the other side. Speaking of which, can I get you anything? The smoothies here are great."

"O-Oh I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I insist. I'll be right back." He smiled and walked off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey you!" Naruto looked to his right finding two teenage girls sitting across from him. One a blonde, and one a brunette.

"Me?" He asked.

"Are they real?" One of them said.

"What do you mean?"

"You whiskers. They're soooo cute!"

Naruto flushed embarrassingly. "Um, t-that's just-"

The girls giggled. "He's such a cutie!" one said to the other.

"What's your name?"

"...Naruto."

"I'm Azami, and this is Eri."

"Um-"

"Heeeeyy let's go dancing!" Eri exclaimed. "Dance with us, Naruto!"

"Well actually I-" Before he could finish his sentence he was being pulled by each arm from each of the girls.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"T-Thanks for the smoothie, Aito-kun."

He grinned. "No problem. I hope you like strawberry banana."

Hinata took a sip. "Wow, this is really good."

Aito smirked. "I'm glad you like it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Naruto!" He turnee his head left to right. "Over here."

"Oh, what's up, Ino?"

"Have you seen Hinata? She told me she was going to the bar and she'd be right back, that was about 15 minutes ago!" Ino yelled over the music.

"At the bar? I was just at the bar, and I didn't see-" Who's that guy? Naruto wondered. Him and Hinata were at the bar talking and laughing.

"Oh there she is. Who's that? He's cute." Ino said. "It looks like they're going dancing together."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Naruto? Earth to Naruto!" Naruto turned his head. "Is everything alright?" Azami asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm alright."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I wanna take you someplace, just you and me, after this song is over." Aito said, putting his hands on her hips as they dance.

Hinata giggled. "Reeeaallly? Where do you wanna take me Aito-kuun."

"Just to have some fun, that's all."

"But I'm already having fun, Aito-kuuun." She put her arms around his neck.

Aito smirked. "I'm glad. But I wanna take you some place so we can have even _more_ fun." Aito felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. He frowned, taking out his cell phone.

**The GF: I've been calling you all night. Why won't you answer? Where are you?**

Aito put his phone back in his pocket. "Something the matter?" Hinata asked.

"No, everything's fine." His phone vibrated again. This time it was a phone call. He sighed. "Could you give me a minute? I should to take this."

Hinata watched him walk off. "Awww, now I'm booorred!" She whined. She looked around, like a lost puppy, until her eyes fell on a certain blonde dancing in the crowd. She bit her bottom lip, a smirk growing on her face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Sure, I heard they had smoothies."

"Alright, I'll be back." Sasuke left the dance floor, going to the bar. "I'll take a ginger ale." Sasuke told the bar tender. Sasuke waited, his elbow on the table resting his head on his hand.

" S-Sasuke...?" . He turned around.

"...Karin...?"

. . . . . . . .

Meanwhile on the dance floor:

"Eeeeep, I love this song!" Eri squealed.

"Me too!" Azami added.

"You're insecure! Don't know what for!"

"You're turning heads when you walk through the doh-oh-oor!"

_Oh, give me a break. _Naruto thought. He froze from the feeling of arms wrapped around his waist. He raised his arms, a familiar head poked out.

"H-Hinata?!" She giggled, releasing his waist. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She told him, smirking seductively. He hesitated first before following her.

* * *

Not much to say besides, for those of you who don't know what a 'GF' is, it means girlfriend... I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! UNTIL NEXT TIME! REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 16 Double Trouble

I'M NOT SURE IF I HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THIS IN EVERY CHAPTER, BUT JUST TO MAKE SURE... I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Ch. 16

There was no mistaking it. The eyes and long spiky hair both colored that of a tomato. "...What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Karin blushed. _He's even cuter than I remember!" _Um, well... I just... always come here. You left, and Lord Orochimari is dead so... Taka basically split up and we all went our separate ways." She slid off her glasses and sat at the bar stool next to his, leaning so that her shoulder was on he bicep. "So what brings _you_ here, Sasuke...Are you alone?" she looked up at Sasuke with a flirty smile.

"No." He took a sip of his ginger ale.

"No as in... You're here with you're buddies?...Or-"

"For my girlfriends birthday party." Sasuke said unemotionally, sliding to the right, removing her shoulder from him.

"Girlfrie-?"

"Do you sell smoothies here?" Sasuke asked the bartender.

"Sure do! Mango, Strawberry, Banana, Strawberry Banana, Honey Dew, Papaya, Raspberry, Wild berry, Watermelon, Cantaloupe, pretty much any fruit flavor you can think of!" The bar tender explained grinning.

"Right..." Sasuke looked at him with his eyebrow raised. He sighed, not being able to decide what to get. "I'll just ask her" He muttered to himself.

"I'll be right back." He told him.

Karin watched Sasuke go back on the dance floor, stopping in front of a girl with pink hair. Karin's eyes widened. "It's that girl..." Her eyes narrowed. She turned around, gritting her teeth. "The nerve..." She stared at the glass of ginger ale, then glared back a Sasuke. Her look of anger slowly faded. She looked back at the glass, as she bit her lip sinfully.

* * *

Hinata poked her head through the curtains looking around. Satisfied that no one was there, she pulled Naruto in pushing him on the couch. Before Naruto could even figure out what the hell was going on his lips were being attacked, by Hinata's. His eyes bulged. He couldn't move...

Part of Naruto wanted this. _Longed_ for his lips to meet hers again. And another part of him was so utterly shocked and confused, he didn't know what to do. Slowly he started to kiss back, his hand running through her hair.

_It...it's never been like this before. _He thought. He heard the girl moan in the kiss.

Naruto was the first to break the kiss in order to breath. Her forehead rested on his, catching her breath as well. She gently kissed his lips. She kissed them again. And again. The intensity in creasing each time.

"H-Hinata..." Hinata continued to kiss him, as he tried to talk. "Hinata...I...I wanted...to talk...about something." He said in between kisses. "Hinata, I'm-" Naruto's lips were introduced to Hinata's finger. She shook her head slowly.

She smiled."You talk too much...Shut up." She giggled uncontrollably, burying her head into his neck. "Mmmm. You smell good, Naruto-kuuuuuun." Naruto's eyebrow raised at her slurred speech.

"Hinata...Are you alright?" He asked. "Nnnnooooo... It's too hoooot" She whined. "Could you help me out with that, Naruto-kuuunn." She said whispered, nibbling on his ear.

Naruto's face when crimson. "Um, um, uh-"

Hinata giggled. "Silly, Naruto-kun. I'm just kiddinnnnng. We can do things like that hereeeee."

"H-Hinata. Did you drink something?" Hinata's giggled turned into a hysterical laugh. " Don't be silly, Naruto-kuun. They wouldn't have alcohol hereeee. Now enough talk okaaayyyy?"

Naruto grabbed her shoulders before she could come any closer. "Hinata. Have you had anything to drink. Anything at all?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Just a smoooothie. What does thaaaat have to do anythiiiinnnng."

"Who gave it to you?"

"ummmmmm... What was his name agaaiinn?" She giggled. "But never mind thaaat." She planted kisses, on his neck, as she slid his blazer off the shoulder.

"Hin...ata. S-Stop." She won't tell me anything! How am I suppose to help her. Naruto thought.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Hinata moaned into his neck. She slid her hand under his shirt. Sliding it up his abs, to his chest. "Don't be such a teeeeasee, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders pulling, her off of him. "Stop." He demanded. "I don't want this." She frowned. Shocked and hurt as his words, her lavender eyes widened, as tears began to fill them. It pained Naruto deeply, to see her cry. But he knew he had to stop this. Her lips stopped quivering and she grew an expression of anger.

*SLAP*

"Can't you ever make up your mind?! Baka! BakabakabakabakabakabakaBAKA!" She climbed off the boys lab, sitting on the other side of the couch with both her legs and arms crossed. "Hmph!" The last thing she said, before turning her head towards the wall

Naruto's eyes widened. That was unexpected, he thought. "Um, Hina-"

"I'm not speaking to you!"

"Oh there you are Hina. I've been looking everywhere." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Dude?! You can't just waltz in here like-"

"Oh hey, Aito-kuuuuun!" Hinata got up to walk over to him, stumbling. "Hinata!" Naruto called, grabbing her. "Are you okay?"

"Let me goooooo." She whined. She walked over too Aito with the little balance she had left.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto told him.

"Well, the girl want's to be with me. What are you her boyfriend or something?"

"N-No but-"

"Then, If you ask me, you have no right to tell her what she can and cannot do." "So back OFF!" Aito swung at Naruto, hiding his jaw. Naruto gritted his teeth and swung at him, sending spit flying from his mouth. He caught Hinata as Aito fell to the ground.

He covered his bleeding mouth, his black eyes, looking up at the blonde's crimson ones in disbelief. "Now, I don't know who you are. But if you come near Hinata again. I WILL kill you." Naruto snarled. He looked back at the girl in his arms, his eyes returning to blue.

"Hinata..." He whispered.

Nothing.

"Hinata." He said a little louder, slightly shaking her. "No..."

She still had a pulse, Naruto sighed in relief. "I should take her to the doctor." He put the unconscious Hinata's arm over his shoulder, and wrapped his hand around her waist. He looked back at Aito. "You sick bastard." He scowled

* * *

**Just letting you know. Next chapter will be focused a little more on SasuSaku. Don't hate me? :D Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and keep them reviews coming! Good, Bad doesn't matter. I appreciate every single one. Thanks! Until next time! :3**


	18. Chapter 17 Revenge

YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS CRAP...

Ch.17

Sasuke leaned against the bathroom stall door, panting, starring at the somewhat blurry ceiling. His tired eyes, looked down at the vomit filled toilet as he flushed it. He walked out the bathroom, bumping into people, not bothering to apologize. He took a seat back at the bar. His warm forehead resting on the palm of his head. "I should...find Sakura." He told himself. His head turned at the feeling of a hand grabbing his own.

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" Thought his vision was not at all clear. He knew that red hair anywhere.

"Hn." He snatched his hand away, only causing him to lose his balance. Karin held him up, using as much strength as she could, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Sasuke. We should get you home. You look sick!"

"N-No... I need to find...her."

"You mean, Sakura...right?"

"Let...me...go." Sasuke panted. He struggled away from her. "I...gotta."

"U-Ummm... S-Sakura, is... at you place!"

"She...She what?!"

"She went to your house! I can take her to you. Please, Sasuke, let me help you."

Sasuke looked around again. It was no use, everything around his was one huge blob. It became more and more of a struggle to keep his eyes open. Karin felt Sasuke sink, she pulled him up, tightening her grip. "Come on, Sasuke. Everything's going to be fine." Karin glanced around, before casually leaving the club.

* * *

The shocked woman's eyes widened at the sight of a boy carrying a girl bridal style.

"What happened?" Asked the receptionist.

"She's unconscious. I think something was put in her drink. I just left Crush, the nightclub not too far from here." Almost immediately, another lady pushing a stretcher, came from down the hall. Naruto laid her down gently on the stretcher. "Um... what are you gonna do to her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we'll run some test. To find out what kind of substance she consumed. Shouldn't take long at all."

"Please, have a seat, sir." the receptionist told him. Naruto sat down, watching the lady push Hinata away on the stretcher.

* * *

Karin helped Sasuke out of the passenger seat of her car. He felt much heavier, considering it was getting more and more difficult to stand. Feeling out his pockets, Karin found his house key, opening the door. "Where's you're room, Sasuke-kun?" She asked again when she got no answer.

"..."

"...I guess I have to find it myself. Karin saw an open bedroom, with an unmade bed, and a few pieces of clothing here and there. "I guess this is it." She laid Sasuke down in the middle of his bed. Taking off his shoes, socks and blazer. Karin made herself comfortable, setting down her purse at a random desk, and taking off her mini jacket. "You know," she sat down at the edge of the bed. "This is a nice place you've got...Sasuke-kun." she looked at him smiling, lovingly. Sasuke was too tired to pay attention.

He stared at the ceiling. _Why am I so tired... Am I dying? _His tired eyes shifted to right, noticing a blurry figure not too far away from him. _It was her... _"What are you..."

"So now he speaks." Karin mused, crawling towards him. She laid beside him, with her hand on his chest. She looked at him as he glared at her. "Come on now, don't be like that, Sasuke-kun." She said with puppy dog eyes. She gasped, feeling his wet forehead. "You're sweating, Sasuke-kun! You poor thing. I didn't think the side effects would be this bad."

_Side effects..._

"What did you...do." he breathed. Karin only smirked, as she climbed on top of the helpless boy, straddling him. She knelt down planting gentle kisses around his neck and face while beginning to unbutton his shirt.

_She wouldn't..._

"S...Stop."

Karin giggled. "Now why would I do that, Sasuke-kun. This is just the _perfect_ opportunity wouldn't you agree?" Perfect opportunity? He wondered.

"Oh, yes. The perfect opportunity, for my _revenge." _She whispered, nibbling on his ear. "You know, I'm quite surprised you're not knocked out yet. But having my way with you while you're awake much more fun. Unfortunately, you'll probably fall asleep any minute now... Not that that's going to stop me."

No.. She can't be serious. Is she really going to do this? "Why..."

Karin snickered. "Why? _'Why'_, you ask? Well the answer is simple, really. Not only did you try to kill me, after all I've done for your ass. You chose that pink haired _slut_ over me-!" Karin paused, then took the ringing cell phone from Sasuke's front pocket. "Hn... Speak of the devil." She hit the ignore button, and turned the phone off, tossing it on the ground somewhere like it was a piece of garbage. The hurt and anger from Karin's face faded, turning into, a lustful smirk, with light pink dusted cheeks.

"You're going to make this up to me...Whether you like it. Or not"

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Karin pulling her top over her head, was the last think he saw before his vision went black.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip worryingly, glaring down at her phone. She looked up when Ino suddenly entered through the curtains.

"Hey... I've looked pretty much all over. He's not here."

Sakura huffed out of frustration.

Sasuke...

* * *

**Well... Yeah, Karin's evil. you probably totally saw this coming. but anyway, till next time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18 I'm Sorry

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. I JUST RETURED TO SCHOOL, BUT.. YEAH, I'M BACK!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. AS YOU ALREADY SHOULD KNOW.

Ch.18

Sakura pulled out her ringing cellphone anxiously, but frowned when she saw who was calling. "It's only Ino." she sighed. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? And did you find him yet?" Ino asked.

"No." Sakura huffed. "I don't know if I should be more worried or pissed. Did he seriously ditch me on my birthday?!" Sakura passed back in forth on the vacant road.

"Sasuke would never do that! Just keep calling him."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye, Ino." The annoyed Sakura, hung up the phone, sighing in frustration. Sasuke.. where are you? Why did you get leave like that. Sakura had a terrible feeling. She sniffed and wiped her teary eyes violently. "Fuckin' ridiculous." she muttered, and she continued to stomp down the street.

. . . . . . . . .

"I can't believed she just left like that, without telling anyone." Ino.

Tenten replied with a "Hm" Before sighing. "Poor Sakura. I always thought she was too good for him anyway. He's nothing but a lowlife, dog. I bet you he's messing with other women! And poor Sakura actually thinks he's in some kind of danger. She didn't deserve this. Especially on her birthday!"

"Don't just go jumping to conclusions Tenten!" Ino scolded. She looked down, with sad eyes. "He loves her... He's wouldn't do that to Sakura! Sasuke, he's..." Ino paused, before sighing, not finishing her sentence. Tenten rolled her eyes. _He loves Sakura...I just know it, He would never... _Ino snatched Tenten's arm, pulling her out of her chair, dragging her on the dance floor. " KIBA, WE'RE LEAVING! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!" Ino yelled angrily.

Kiba's eyes widened at Ino's tone. "A-At the lounge I think. What the hell is your problem screaming like that?!"

"We're leaving. We're going to look for Sasuke. Let's go." Ino demanded walking away towards the lounge with Tenten's arm still tightly in her hand. Kiba apologized to his lady friends, and followed, The two.

"Um, Ino I can walk on my own you know.." Ino released her, pulling the curtains open. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sai, and Lee, sitting in the booth, looked up at Ino. Her eyes narrowed. "Where's Naruto and Hinata?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Beats me."

"Yeah, now that you think about it... I haven't seen them around either." Choji added. Ino's eyes widened.

"Um, what about you, Tenten?" Tenten shook her head. "They weren't at the bar, and I didn't see them on the dance floor."

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

"Uh uh, Okay, I'll tell him. Young man, you can go see your friend now. She's in room 142." The receptionist told Naruto. Naruto sprung from his chair, thanked the woman, and began to run down the hall. "Hey, Hey no runnin' patients are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" Naruto slowed down and power walked the rest of the way. When he reached his destination he opened the door. A young man in a pale blue shirt and pants as nurses wear, was tucking peacefully sleeping Hinata in the bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. He turned around and smiled at the Naruto. "Hi, there." He spoken.

"Is she going to be alright?" Naruto asked.

He nodded. "She is. She should wake up but tomorrow morning. I doubt she'll remember a think."

"Well, what is it? Was it some sort of drug or something?" Naruto asked anxiously.

He nodded again. "I believe it was GHB. A common club drug, or date rape drug as some say."

Naruto looked at her."That bastard. That disgusting... son of a bitch. How dare he do this to her." Naruto growled, clenching his fist.

The man pressed his lips together. "It's a shame that things like that happen. But at least his plans didn't go as we wanted them to." The boy shifted his gaze to the sleeping girl. "Men who would drug and rape an innocent woman are down right evil... You know, she's very beautiful." he said lightly blushing. Naruto glared at him. "U-Um. I'm sorry. Is she your girlfriend?"

He stopped glaring and turned back to her. "Technically, no..." Naruto muttered.

"Technically? Ohh I see, its a friends with benefits kind of thing huh?" He said, smirking.

Naruto flushed. "No!" He hissed. "Well its just that.. I've messed up. And I'm not sure that she would forgive me. I knew there was something wrong when she just came on to me all of a sudden. After what I...what I did to her."

"Well what did you do?" The boy pressed his lips together and looked down, "S-Sorry, I'm being nosey. It's just that it gets so boring here at night..."

"It's.. okay."Naruto sighed. He got down on his knees and held Hinata's hand. "She... She loved me. She was the first person to ever tell me she loved me." Naruto smiled sadly. "All those times when we were kids... She would stutter, and blush, whenever I spoke to her or even looked at her. She was always nice to me. She was there for me when I had no one else. All these years, I had been crushing on this other girl. But that other girl chose my best friend over me." Naruto frowned. "Hn. It wasn't long after, I had started to notice her. I just wanted somebody. Someone to get my mind off the other girl. I just wanted to feel better, and there she was. I used her. I made her... my plaything." It disgusted Naruto to admit this, he gritted his teeth. "At least that's what I made her believe. But.. I really was just...afraid. Afraid to fall in love again. Afraid of being hurt again." Tears rolled down his face. "Hinata... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The boy smiled. "I think it would make more sense to tell her when she wakes up."

Naruto smiled sadly "..Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You need to tell her how you really feel about her. Tell her the truth. But don't just tell her, you must show her as well. Well, unfortunately I gotta get out of here, before I get fired for not doing my job! It was nice talking to you. I'm Hyosuke." He held out his hand.

Naruto took his hand, shaking it with his. "I'm Naruto. Thanks, Hyosuke." Naruto looked back at Hinata sighing. "I should probably go back. I didn't tell anyone that I left." He pulled out his cellphone noticing 5 missed calls. "I'll be here in the morning to get Hinata. You promise she'll be alright?"

Hyosuke nodded. "She'll be just fine. She's just in a very deep sleep, and should be awake by the morning."

"...Alright, let's go." Hyosuke let Naruto walk out the door first, before turning the light switch, and closing the door on his way out.

* * *

**YAY FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS DONE! Sorry it took so long guys. I'm back in school so I don't have much time to right. I miss summer already! :(( Anyway I'll update as often as I can but it'll be most likely one chapter a week. Don't hate me? Anywhoo let me know in the review how you liked this chapter. And keep on reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 19 Broken hearts and Sake

MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO, NOT I. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME :(

Ch. 19

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT," Karin continued to mutter, as she quickly threw her clothes back on. "She's getting closer! What will I do, what will I do?!" Karin threw her blouse over her head, not putting her arms through her sleeves, as she anxiously pulled up her skirt. "Sasuke-kun?! SASUKE! Are you here? We have some serious talking to do! Who's car is that outside?" She heard outside the door. Game over, Karin thought. There's no way she's getting out of this alive. "Only one thing left to do..."

Sakura opened the door, "Sasuk-" She froze at what she saw. In the bed there was a naked, knocked out Sasuke, and a spiky haired redhead, struggling to get her clothes on, starring directly at her with wide, fearful eyes. Sakura recognized her immediately. "You.." Sakura growled.

"U-Um... W-What are you d-doing here?" Karin asked nervously.

"I should be asking you that. What are you doing here. Half naked. In my boyfriend's bedroom." Sakura clenched her fist, stepping closer and closer to the girl.

Karin furrowed her eyebrows. "B-Boyfriend? H-he invited me here." _please, PLEASE let this work!_

Sakura glared at Sasuke..."Get out." She demanded.

"B-But-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU, SLUT!" Karin ran passed Sakura, pulling up her skirt. She ran closing the front door, sighing in relief. She smirked. "Mission accomplished." she said to herself. She looked through her purse, pulling out her keys. She searched around some more, until she realized she had forgotten something in the Uchiha's room. "Damn it.. the pills! I can't go back in there.. not as long as she's there." She felt Sakura chakra coming closer to the door. Karin ran for her life, hopping in her car, and driving off, watching the pink haired girl running out the house, crying, in her rearview mirror. Karin chuckled.

"It was worth it."

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Was on his way back to Crush to explain to everyone what had happened. He figured he probably should call them to let they know that everything was fine now. Naruto pulled out his phone, answering his missed call from Ino.

"Hello? Naruto?"

"Yeah, did you call, Ino?"

"Where the hell are you? And have you seen Hinata and Sasuke? We've been looking everywhere!"

"Well, I know where Hinata is... But I haven't seen Sasuke. Sorry I didn't you guys that I left, everything just happened so quickly. But where could Sasuke be? I didn't know he left too."

"Yeah, we can't find them anywhere! We all left Crush to go looking for them. Sakura just took off too, without saying anything, and I can't even find her, and she won't even pick up the phone."

"Well, I'm on my way back over there.. I'll help look too.."

"Wait what about Hinata. Where is she?" Naruto's eyes widened when he saw what looked like a familiar girl up ahead, sitting on the bench, face in her hands.

"Naruto? Hello? Are you still there?" Ino asked impatiently.

"I'll call you back, I'll explain everything later, I gotta go." Naruto hung up before Ino could say another world, running up to the bench. "Sakura!" Naruto called. Sakura lifted her head up. Her cheeks were red, along with her eyes which were also puffy, and filled with tears. "What happened... Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Sakura glared at him before shaking her head, sobbing uncontrollably. She wiped her tears away violently, taking another chug from the second halfway empty bottle sitting next to her. "Sakura! What is this?" Naruto snatched the large bottle away from her. "Gimmie!" She whined. "No! Where the hell did you even get this! Now tell me what happened." Naruto demanded.

Sakura sniffed, hesitating before she answered. "S-Sas...ke." Sakura muttered. "S-Sasuke. H-he."

"What? What about Sasuke? Did you find out where he is?" Sakura sniffed again, wiping her tears away once more.

"S-Sasuke...c-cheated on me."

"He...He what?!" Naruto immediately got up, "Where is he, where the hell is the bastard?"

"Naruto, no!" Sakura pulled him back down. "Please... I... I don't want to be alone right now."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm here for you." Naruto wrapped his hand, around her arm. He took very deep breaths, tapping his foot, trying to control his anger. How? How could Sasuke do this to Sakura? Naruto wondered. _He lied to me... He told me he loved her._

"I'm here for you, Sakura-chan. It'll be alright."

Sakura clutched Naruto's blazer. "How could he do this to me, Narutooo? What could I have done to deserve thisss?" From her slightly slurred speech, Naruto knew she had a little bit too much to drink.

"Nothing, Sakura. You didn't do anything." Naruto answered truthfully.

Sakura chuckled. "You know.. You had always been there for me when I needed you most...Every single time..." Sakura looked him in the eye. "Isn't that funny?"

Naruto smiled. "Well, that's what friends are for right?"

Sakura frowned. Her said green dilated eyes, starring into his blue ones. "Naruto.."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you... still love me?"

Naruto frowned at the question, his eyes slightly furrowing, then he smiled sadly. "Of course I do." He replied.

Sakura smiled. "I knew it. You'll always love me right? No matter what?"

"Um, S-Sakura-cha-" Naruto was interrupted by Sakura's lips against his own, kissing him desperately. Naruto immediately pulled her away, looking her in the eyes. "Sakura. We can't do this."

"B-But Naruto. You said that you loved me! Please, make me forget... About him." She moved closer attempting to kiss him again, when his hands held her shoulders in place. More tears ran down her cheeks, her lips quivering. "You're just like him.. You're a liar! Just like him!"

Naruto sighed, slowly shaking his head. "Sakura. I do love you. But...Not like I used to."

"What are you talking about? Just spit it out already!" Sakura yelled.

"Its...There's someone else. I love her. I'm _in _love with her." Sakura looked at him unemotionally for a second, before releasing her grip on his blazer, facing forward on the bench again. Naruto heard her chuckle, then she started to giggle, louder and louder, until her giggle turned into an uncontrollable and hysterical laugh. She sighed, leaning back on the bench, grinning. "I get it now. It all makes sense."

"Um...Sakura?"

"It's all so clear now. It's my fault! All of this is MY FAULT!" She laughed again. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sakura.. what are you saying?" She faced him. "You still don't get it, Naruto? This is bad karma! It's funny isn't it! ISN'T IT FUNNY?" She was actually starting to scare Naruto now. He wasn't sure how to respond. She frowned again returning to her sad state. "I was so quick to drop you... After Sasuke told me he loved me, not even caring if it were true or not. Just the fact that he said it was good enough for me at the time... Why Naruto. Why would you ever love someone like me? I don't deserve love." She sobbed. She buried her head into his chest. "N-Naruto... I'm sorry. For everything!"

Naruto hated seeing Sakura like this. He put his hand on her head. "Sakura I already told you. None of this is your fault."

"Naruto, I won't let go until you say you forgive me."

"Sakura you didn't have to apolo-"

"Naruto, please!"

He sighed. "I forgive you.."

Sakura smiled and let go. "Good. Naruto, promise me we'll always be friends. No matter what."

Naruto smiled. "I promise."

"So..." Sakura smirked. "Who is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the girl you're in love with, duh! Come on, you can tell meeee."

Naruto blushed "U-Um, well I-its,"

"Naruto, Sakura!" Ino, Tenten, and the rest of the game came running towards them.

"Hey, Ino.. Do you think your Sakura-chan can stay at your house for the night? I don't think she should go home like this."

"Go home like wha-"

"Hey there, guyyyssss." Sakura attempted to stand, stumbling immediately. "Whoopsie!" She giggled, falling on to Ino."

"The hell happened to her?" Ino asked Naruto. He held up The two large Sake bottles, one completely empty and one halfway. Ino's eyes widened. "W-Well... I guess she can stay with me for the night. By the way, you never told me what happened to Hinata."

"Um.. She wasn't feeling well, so I took her home."

"Oh, okay... Well I guess I'll see everyone later, I should get her to bed as soon as possible. "Ino told everyone. The gang said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways home.

* * *

**Next Chapter finally up! Whoop Whoop! So we've officially made it 100 % clear that Uzumaki Naruto has fallen for Hyuuga Hinata. Yayayayayayayayay! So, this chapter is a little bit cheesy, but it's not that bad right? ;c not even gonna lie I've had a little bit of writer's block but I'm all good to go now ;3 anyway review pretty please, and if you haven't already, check out my newest story The Shinobi Life! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 20 I'm Ready To Talk

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MISASHI KISHIMOTO! THIS IS A NOT PROFIT FAN BASED FAN FICTION! UH... OFFICAL RELEASE.

Ch. 20

Naruo thought long and hard about his plans for tomorrow. It technically was tomorrow, since he hadn't gotten home until about 1:00 in the morning. Of course the first thing on his agenda would be to pick up Hinata from the hospital. But after all that thinking, that was the only thing he was positive about. How am I gonna do this? He wondered.

Apart from his unsuccessful planning for tomorrow, he had also been thinking about last night. He felt terrible about what happened to Sakura. And absolutely livid about what Sasuke had done to her. Naruto would be lying if he said Sakura hadn't hurt him. But not at all did Naruto believe that Sakura deserved this. "I will confront Sasuke." He promised. "Not only did he lie and betray her. He lied to _me _as well. Why Sasuke? Why'd you do it?..."

Getting about four hours of sleep at the most, Naruto awoken, stumbling out of bed brushing his teeth right quick before getting into the shower. The shower didn't help much as far as waking up, but it made it easier to moving around without dragging his feet. He put on a tee shirt and jeans, and slipped on a pair shoes which he chose randomly. He was still tired, and he didn't care much about his outfit nor his shoes. He locked up, going straight to the hospital.

* * *

Kiba silently waved as he entered the flower shop, Ino put up a small smile. "Hey, Kiba."

"Yeah, hey Ino.. I came to you because I want answers. What the hell happened last night? It was going just fine at first."

Ino sighed. "You're guess is as good as mine. Sakura got insanely drunk as if she wanted to kill herself. When I took her home to get her to sleep, she kept sobbing and muttering Sasuke's name all night! When I'd ask her what happened she'd scream at me I don't want to talk about it. . When Sakura woke up that morning she had sobered up slightly, but she was still crying. It wasn't like last night with all the wailing. But you know... I have a feeling Naruto is hiding something from the rest of us."

"You think so?" Kiba asked.

"I know so. You saw them didn't you? They were hugging on the bench where we found them. And remember when we asked him about Hinata? 'She wasn't feeling well so I took her home?' He didn't tell us he was leaving, and he's been gone forever! Hinata's house isn't that far away!"

"Yes, I remember him saying that she wasn't feeling well... I was going to check on her today to see how she was feeling."

"Aww you're worried about her, how cute!"

Kiba flushed. "She's my teammate okay! Of course I'd be worried! Ugh, just forget it!"

Ino giggled. "I'm just messing with you, Kiba."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "So, what's up with Sakura now? Is she still upset?"

"She went home as soon as she woke up. When I tired to stop her she ran faster. And you know what else confuses me?"

"What?"

"We never did find Sasuke. But Naruto acted as if everything would be okay. He didn't even bring up Sasuke. Of course I had forgotten all about Sasuke, when I noticed the condition my best friend was in. And it hurts me that she won't tell me anything!"

"I see. Well I'm sure she'll tell you what's on her mind when she's ready to. Anyway.. What's a good flower to give a sick person?" Kiba asked slightly blushing.

"Well daises would be pretty good. Or even those chrysanthemums, you were gonna get the other day will be perf- Wait.."

"What?"

"Those chrysanthemums you were gonna get... Those were for Hinata, weren't they?" Ino smirked.

"N-No! I uh- I mean... S-So what if they were, huh?!"

"All I'm saying is I think she's really appreciate it if you got her some flowers." Ino smiled. The blushing Kiba looked away, rolling his eyes. "Just give me the damn flowers... H-How much?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

* * *

Her eyes squinted from meeting the bright ceiling light. She blinked as she looked more around the room, realizing that she was in a hospital room.

"Good morning, Miss Hyuuga." Greeted the young man, with a warm friendly smile on his face.

"Um, h-hello. "What am I doing here?"

"You arrived last night, Miss. You were unconscious. A boy carried you here."

"A-a boy?"

"Yes. If I'm correct it was the village hero people have been going on about. Are you two friends?"

Hinata blushed. _He means Naruto-kun?_ "Well, yes. I g-guess you could say that."

"He said he'd be here to pick you up this morning. He should be arriving any time now. So just hold tight, okay?"

"Um, o-okay."

"I brought you a snack, incase your hungry. I'll leave it on this table here." The man left. Hinata flushed, holding her cheeks. "N-Naruto's coming to get me?"

Hinata got out of the hospital bed, entering the bathroom. Her eye makeup was and her lipstick as pretty much gone. "What happened last night. I look a mess." She muttered, splashing warm water on her face from the sink. She cleaned the extra makeup off the best she could, returning to the bed, sitting on the side. She noticed that her clothes sitting in an empty seat in the corner and she was in an ugly hospital gown. She picked up her cell phone from of the table, which was unfortunately dead. She sighed.

Two knocks came from the door. "C-Come in." There he was. Naruto came in, a small nervous smile on his face. Hinata returned the same expression. "T-They told me you were coming to get me."

"Yeah.. I uh, brought some clothes for you to wear. They're mine.. I-I hope you don't mind."

"N-No that's okay. Thank you. I'm.. gonna go change." When she returned, she was in a loose fitting blue tee shirt, with loose men's yoga pants and a pair of sandals.

"Thank you for the clothes, Naruto-kun." She told him.

"No problem. He picked up her outfit from last night putting it in the bag he had. The left the hospital walking down the street, neither of them saying a word. The silence wasn't was pretty uncomfortable for them both. "Um N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally spoke.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What happened last night? How did I end up in the hospital?"

Naruto looked way, pressing his lips together. "...That guy. He put something in your drink."

"...Aito." She muttered.

"I noticed you started acting funny. Like you were drunk. But I remembered that the club didn't have any alcohol. You passed out, so I took you to the hospital."

"...I see." Hinata looked away from embarrassment.

"But that was only part of what happened last night." Naruto mentioned

Hinata looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Sasuke cheated on Sakura." He said unemotionally.

"What?" Hinata gasped. "H-How could he?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Naruto shrugged. "I feel so bad. For all this to go down... on her birthday and all. She got so drunk last night she couldn't stand on her own. Then she tried to make it seem as thought it was hurt fault!" The more Naruto talked about it, the angrier he got.

"Hinata-chan." saying her name is a very serious tone.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly hearing the world 'chan' after her name.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"F-for?" She asked.

"For everything."

"...N-Naruto."

"After I drop you off at home.. There's some thing I need to take care of. But do you think we can meet somewhere to talk?"

"Talk?"

Naruto turned to her. "Yes. I'm ready to talk."

Not fully sure what he meant by that, Hinata slowly nodded. "If that's you want. But where?"

"I'll let you know when I text you." Almost reaching her house, they spotted, Kiba, and Neji, walking and talking towards their direction. Neji was the first one to look up. "Hinata-sama." He gasped.

"Hinata?!" Kiba joined.

Neji glared at Naruto. "Uzumaki, what is the meaning of this? Why did you tell Kiba, that you brought Hinata-sama home last night. She was suppose to be spending the night with Saku-"

"Hold the fuck up!" Kiba shouted. "So last night while you were all cuddled up with SAKURA! Hinata was at your place, the WHOLE time? You have some nerve. And why is she wearing you clothes?! Did you touch her!? Bastard, I'll kill you!"

Wide eyed Naruto flushed, as he looked at Kiba. Even Neji was shocked by Kiba's outburst. "K-Kiba-kun! Calm down, please. I was at the hospital, not Naruto-kun's house!" Hinata shouted back.

"The hospital? But why?" Kiba asked, puzzled.

"I-It doesn't matter. I'm fine now, okay? I promise. Naruto just came to get me since I didn't have any clothes to wear home." Kiba glared at Naruto, his eyes narrowed.

"Well anyway... I was on my way to your place to give you um.. These, Ino told me they're good flowers to give to a sick person. T-Take em anyway since I already paid for them." Kiba handed her the flowers, looking away to hide his blush.

Hinata gasped, lightly blushing. "T-Thank you.. Kiba-kun." She took the flowers, smiling at him.

"I'll walk you home, the rest of the way, Hinata-sama. You can go now, Uzumaki."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun." She smiled at the two before turning around. She walked the rest of the way home, with Neji, while Naruto and Kiba watched her leave. Their heads then turned towards each other, giving the same nonchalant stare.

"Nothing happened." Naruto said.

"I don't believe you."

* * *

**Well that's it. I know what you're thinking. All that waiting for a damn cliff hanger?! Yess Ladies and Gents. I'm so evil...MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Anyway. Until next time! If you haven't already, check out my other story, The Shinobi Life! And don't forget to REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 21 It's Just Beginning

"DISCLAIMER"

Ch.21

Sasuke was still in disbelief of what he had just heard. It just couldn't be true. It started off with Naruto going on and on about how terrible of a person he was or whatever. He punched in a couple times too. Not a very pleasant thing to wake up to. But certain things he said to him, made Sasuke look at Naruto incredulously.

_"How could you? You lied! You told me you loved her!" _At first Sasuke had no idea where he was going with this. But then he realized, that he didn't remember going home last night. He didn't remember much about last night at all.

_"Where are you going with this, Dobe! What are you saying?" _If Sasuke didn't know what happened last night, then who does? It seems Naruto did.

_"DON'T PLAY DUMB! While you were sleeping around, Sakura was sitting on the bench crying her eyes out, chugging sake like there was no tomorrow, devastated from seeing YOU with another girl!" _That was it. That's what got to Sasuke.

"_You're crazy_." Sasuke, he didn't know what else to say. There was just no way. "_You're out of your mind_." He snatched his drawers open anxiously taking out the first shirt and pair of pants he could find. He didn't know what he was about to do exactly. His body was moving on his own. "I think I would remember if something like that happened!" Sasuke yelled suddenly, glaring at Naruto.

"_Don't give me that bullshit_." Naruto spat coldly. "_It was a teen's nightclub, Sasuke. How could you have possibly been drunk_!"

"_I wasn't drunk. I don't remember much about last night. But I can assure you I wasn't drunk. You know what this is stupid, out of my way_." By this time Sasuke had been fully dress and shoving Naruto out of his way. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Sasuke didn't reply as he stormed out the door muttering curse words. "Fucking, Naruto. And all his bull crap." Even now Sasuke still didn't know where he was going. His body was acting on his own, and he was too pissed to realize.

Sasuke picked up the speed, until he was running, almost as fast as he could. He didn't stop running until he reached none other than Sakura Haruno's house, banging on the door ferociously. He heard loud stomps coming from inside the house until the door swung open violently. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLE-" her eyes widened.

"Sakura I don't know where Naruto's getting all this from, but-"

_SLAM _

He thought about calling her, but remembered that he was in such a hurry he left his cellphone at home. But Sasuke wasn't giving up yet. He banged on the doorbell again. "Sakura!" He yelled. People began to star, and mutter to each other about what was going on. After what he seemed like ten minutes, his voice tired from yelling, and his hand tired from banging, Sasuke sat at the foot of the porch. He finally noticed the villagers and their gawking faces, as he scowled, then rolled his eyes, looking away.

What upset Sasuke the most was Sakura's condition when he saw her for the first time since the party. Dark circles surrounded her red and puffy eyes, and her face looked sickly pale.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door." He yelled.

No reply.

* * *

"_Meet me near the waterfall_." Hinata read the text message over and over again in her mind. She almost didn't go. But built up enough courage to leave her house. Walking as casually as she could, to the waterfall she would always visit. "Out of all places he wants to meet." She bit her lip nervously having flashbacks of their kiss.

_My first kiss.._ She giggled at the memory, her hands touching her heated cheeks. She shook her head ,snapping out of it. "Now's not the time." she told herself. She pulled out her beeping cellphone, seeing a text message from Neji:"**Where are you.? You shouldn't leave without telling anyone!"**

**"I'll be soon back, Nii-san. Please let father know as well." **She answered. Neji didn't respond, but Hinata didn't worry about it. She just wished Neji wasn't so overprotective all the time. Then again, Neji cared more about her than her father ever did.

Even though she was a few minutes late, she didn't run to get there quicker. She didn't want to catch anyone's attention. She overhead a few villagers muttering to each other. "That Uchiha boy, has been sitting their from almost three hours." She would've talked to him, but him and Sakura's problems were none of her business. It's not that she didn't feel bad, but she just didn't really care for neither Sakura or Sasuke.

She finally reached the lake and waterfall. Naruto was sitting on one of the large boulders that went around the lake, looking off into space. His footsteps must've caught his attention because his head turned directly toward her direction, their eyes locking at the first glance. Hinata looked away "admiring" the waterfall. She rarely saw it in daylight. It looked big enough, so she took a seat next to him on the same boulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Hinata said, referring to the scenery. "It sure is." he replied. Hinata turned to him. "How come... You wanted to meet here?"

"I have a lot of things to say. Things only for you to hear. This is the most private place I could think of." Hinata blushed, but said nothing waiting for him to continue.

"But first I have a question. You already told me once, but I need to hear you say it again." he pressed his lips together when he finished his sentenced then turned his head to her. "Do you.. Love me, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head, covering her face with her hands. _Great, I'm crying already! _Naruto watched her, waiting patiently for her answered. She remained silently for a long time. Naruto bit his lip bowing his head. He knew he was too late.

"_Of course, I do_." She finally answered, from the sound of her voice Naruto knew she was crying. Naruto blinked, lifting his head. She removed her hands from her face, wiping her tears away as well. She crossed her arms, turning her head away.

"You, told me during the battle of Pein, where you nearly risked your life to save me... I was so worried about you getting killed out there, I paid no attention to what you were telling me. And I feel terrible about that." Hinata quietly listened to Naruto's confessions without facing him. "You're the first person.. To ever tell me that you love me." His voice was deep and serious, a tone you didn't usually hear from him.

"I do love you, Naruto. And that's why it hurts, for you to only notice me because you couldn't have Sakura."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I know what it's like to care for someone, and they ignore you because their mind is always on someone else. Believe me, I know. And I'm so sorry for doing that to you."

"I...I don't need your pity." Hinata was about to step off the boulder until Naruto grabbed her wrisk. "Please, Hinata. I'm just getting started." She hesitantly sat next to him again, waiting for him to continue.

"After the battle of Pein, what you said. When Pain asked you, why you fight him, when you know you'll only die... You answered.. _'Because I never go back on my word. Because that's my ninja way'_. That look in your eyes, when you told me that. I felt it... I felt your pain... your _love_... all of it," he chuckled softly, "I was flabbergasted to say the least. Then after I transformed, and this and that happened. When it was all over, Sakura approached me, she hugged me, and when we were in town when no one else was around, she kissed me, and told me she loved me, and she asked if my offer for a date at Ichiraku was still standing, and that's basically Sakura and I came to be." He paused, letting out a long sigh. "Then Sasuke returned, and Sakura went running to him. And shortly after you and I...well..."

Hinata nodded understandingly...

"Hinata, what I'm trying to say is, I can't do this anymore."

She pressed her lips together and nodded slowly, fighting the tears of being rejected once again.

"I can't... deny my feelings anymore, just because I'm scared of being hurt again.. or not being good enough, which I already know that I'm not." Hinata's eyes widened at his unexpected words.

"And what makes it even worst.. Is that what I felt for Sakura... Doesn't come close to what I'm feeling for you... And I can't explain it. It's just something about you." Naruto smiled through the tears. "Your smile, your laugh, your kindness, the way you've always been there for me, and cheered me on, when no one else in this village believed I would amount to anything. Your love, Hinata... That's all I ever really wanted. And I'm such an idiot for realizing, that the what I was looking for was right in front of me."

He turned to her. "Hurting you was never my intention, you have to believe me. And right here and now, I'm going to come right out and say I am in love with you." He wiped her falling tears from each of her cheeks.

"I...don't know what to say." She admitted.

"That's alright." He said. "I just wanted, _needed_ to let you know, how I truly felt. And that I want to be with you. But just one more question..."

Her eyebrows raised, as she wiped her wet, puffy eyes, to look at him.

"Do you think.. That I still have a chance?" He smiled in blushed embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head.

Hinata giggled at his actions, but brought her face toward his cheek, softly kissing it. "Thank you so much, Naruto-kun."

"But the answer to your question is..._That only time will tell_."

Naruto gave a surprised look, but then grinned. "As long as the answer isn't no, I'll do everything in my power to make you mine."

Her eyes widened again as she blushed_. This should be fun..._ Hinata smiled inwardly. "S-Shall we go?"

Naruto and Hinata walked together back into town. There was a non awkward, relaxing silence, as they both wore a nonchalant face expression, but on the inside however, were both grinning, giggly, and squealing like idiots.

"Um.. Can I hold your hand?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you for asking, but I think I'm coming down with a cold." Hinata fake coughed into her hands. "I wouldn't want you to get sick, Naruto-kun."

"Oh...alright. Well lets get you home so you can rest." Naruto inwardly frowned.

_...Damn it._

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Stay tuned for part 2 of Water Dance ;) Hell yeah, I went there.**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Author's note

Hello everybody!

This is your home girl XNightWishX yes, I just said home girl. (Haters gonna hate)

Anywayyyyyy I'm just letting you know that Water Dance Part 2 will have it's first chapter up in 10 days! (HELLS YEAH!)

Thank you to all my fans and followers and reviewers, I was really hoping you guys wouldn't think that this story was all that corny, I didn't expect for so many people to enjoy it!

Okay so there's been something that I've been meaning to talk about...

LEMONS.

Not even going to lie you guys, I'm only a teen! Not having any sexual experience at all... ( I mean I've watched porn once or twice, I thought it was creepy o_o)

But...I'm just not too confident about making a decent lemon!

But for you guys, I'd do anything! :3 (not anything.. but u know what I mean)

So let me know in the reviews if you want lemons! :D And then I might write one. I might not :D

So if you're a retarded or don't own a calendar the date in 10 days is October 25th 2014. So yeah, Bye Bye for now! X)


End file.
